


Glamorous Sky

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Girugamesh (band), L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salir, conocernos, tener sexo... ¿y luego qué más?</p><p>Profesor y alumno en un romance... ¿sin futuro? ¿Vale la pena al menos intentarlo?</p><p> </p><p>AU<br/>Sakura (ex-L'Arc~en~Ciel) x Satoshi (girugämesh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia existe desde el 2009 así que probablemente vean una redacción un poco diferente a la mía actual xD pero es una historia hermosa que quería compartir, aún no está terminado pero tiene ya muchos capítulos, sólo será cuestión de revisarlos un poco antes de subir cada uno pero no demorara mucho :'3
> 
> Esta historia fue comenzada junto con dos personas más, pero luego de años de cero contacto tendré que terminarla sola XD en fin~ sé que es una pareja rara que tal vez a casi nadie le guste XDD pero la historia vale la pena y sin ellos 2 juntos no tendría sentido.
> 
> Espero les guste tanto como a mí me ha enamorado esta historia de amor gay :'3
> 
> Por cierto, tiene muchísimo lemon a lo largo del fic así que si eso les incomoda mejor ni empiecen a leer XD

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Yasunori Sakurazawa de 33 años, en la universidad donde consiguió su primer y único trabajo. Estaba entusiasmado, conocer a todos sus alumnos nuevos y poner en práctica lo aprendido.

 

Luego de reportarse en la dirección comenzó a dar vuelta por las áreas, aún no había demasiados alumnos ni profesores. Pasó de largo las aulas y los dormitorios. Faltaban algunas horas para el mediodía y ya tenía hambre. Con esa idea fue directo a la cafetería, saludó al mesero y pidió un café negro, uno fuerte para soportar el sueño de la desvelada de la noche anterior. ¡Debía dejar ir a fiestas en domingos!

 

Tomó asiento en una de las muchas y vacías mesas esperando su pedido mientras se despojaba de los lentes oscuros que llevaba.

 

Satoshi Ishikawa, 22 años, estudiante de finanzas. Un año más en la universidad. Había pasado las vacaciones en casa de sus padres en Osaka, cómo detestaba estar ahí, sólo el hecho de poder ver a su madre le hacía ir cada una de las vacaciones. Recién había llegado a la universidad después del viaje, y como siempre tenía hambre.

 

Entró a la cafetería para comer algo, no había muchas personas a pesar de ser casi medio día. Tomó asiento en una mesa esperando a que viniera el mesero cuando notó que en la mesa junto a la suya se encontraba el que sería su nuevo profesor de la facultad: Sakurazawa-san.

 

El café de Sakura estuvo sobre su mesa al mismo tiempo que captó con el rabillo del ojo a un estudiante entrar. No sabía su nombre pero le había visto el año anterior en las convenciones de finanzas. Se giró ligeramente para observarle y le sonrió.

 

—Hola, ¿emocionado con tu regreso a clases? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

 

—Buenos días, Sakurazawa-san —saludó muy formalmente. Podía decirse que Satoshi conocía a Sakura a pesar de que nunca había hablado con él, tenía una idea de él como un profesor respetable en el campo de las finanzas y en la universidad; además de que sabía que este año sería su profesor.— Eh... bueno, en realidad no es que esté emocionado, pero me alegra estar de nuevo en la universidad —respondió a su pregunta calmado.

 

—¿Podemos compartir mesa? —preguntó el profesor poniéndose de pie con su taza y yendo a sentarse junto al joven sin esperar respuesta.— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Veo que tu sabes el mío pero ¿cómo voy a llamarte yo?

 

El muchacho llamó su atención, seguramente sería su alumno y tendría tiempo de conocerlo a fondo, pero desde ahora podía notar que sería de los mejores en la clase, sus movimientos calmados se lo indicaban así.

 

—Cómo no saber su nombre, Sakurazawa-san. He escuchado que usted es uno de los mejores profesores —dijo en un tono de voz un poco más emocionado, cuando notó esto se avergonzó un poco, solía comportarse siempre serio con sus maestros.— Soy Satoshi Ishikawa —hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de educación.

 

Sakura se sintió halagado por el comentario. Le gustaba que los alumnos reconocieran sus logros como maestro, porque siempre se estaba esforzando por ello, por ser el mejor.

 

Momentos después apareció el mesero para pedir la orden de Satoshi. La verdad era que quería algo sustancioso ya que no había comido nada en toda la mañana y moría de ganas de un delicioso platillo, pero pensó que era demasiado temprano para una comida pesada. Si hubiese estado solo no le hubiera importado, pero estando con Sakura intentó comportarse más prudentemente... así que sólo pidió un desayuno más ligero.

 

Sakura sonrió y esperó de nuevo a estar solo con su nuevo alumno para continuar la plática.

 

—¿Y por qué decidiste estudiar finanzas? ¿Te gustan los números? —preguntó luego de dar un largo trago al café buscándose la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo del pantalón.— No te molesta si fumo, ¿verdad, Satoshi? —pronunció su nombre mientras le miraba a los ojos.

 

Satoshi se puso serio.

 

—La verdad... sí —lo último que quería era ser descortés con su profesor, pero realmente detestaba los cigarros y odiaba que las personas fumaran frente a él.— Disculpe Sakurazawa-san, pero no me agradan los cigarrillos.

 

El hombre se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Nunca le había pasado eso en su vida, por un momento no supo qué decir y se quedó boquiabierto con el cigarro en la mano. Finalmente se rio y regresó el cigarrillo a su paquete. Le agradó la sinceridad del muchacho.

 

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que hay gente que le disgusta, ¡pero quita esa cara seria! ya lo guardé, y gracias a ti hoy tendré por un buen rato los pulmones limpios —sonrió.

 

El menor no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Sakura y le agradó que reaccionara de esa forma tan amable, no todos reaccionaban así ante su casi fobia por los cigarros.

 

—Eso está bien, los cigarrillos son la muerte —a pesar de que lo decía en serio, lo dijo con una sonrisa.— Respondiendo a su pregunta, Sakurazawa-san. —Se puso un poco serio de nuevo.— No me gustan mucho los números, de hecho, en secundaria y preparatoria, clases como matemáticas, economía, contabilidad, estadística, física o cualquiera que tratase números, eran mi dolor de cabeza. Pero estoy aquí porque mi padre quiere que estudie esto y lo tengo que hacer. Al principio fue difícil, pero me esforcé mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora, y realmente ahora ya no me parecen tan difíciles los números —expresó terminando con una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por sí mismo al ser un estudiante sobresaliente a pesar de que no le gustaba lo que estaba estudiando.

 

Sakura asintió un tanto cautivado por la sonrisa del chico. Le encantaba charlar con alumnos, conocer sus historias, sus metas, sus porqués. Con algunos se sentía identificado, como con Satoshi.

 

La comida de Satoshi llegó y Sakura prosiguió con la plática en cuanto el mesero se retiró.

 

—Sabes, mi padre es empresario y también entré a la universidad a estudiar finanzas para poder continuar su legado en la empresa, pero... por cosas de la vida, terminé de maestro —se rio. Volvió a darle un trago al café y de pronto no tenía más.

 

"Al menos tu padre es empresario, el mío es un maldito estafador de mierda" pensó Satoshi cuando Sakura le contaba de su padre.

 

—De todas maneras, Satoshi, yo te recomiendo que aunque concluyas esta carrera vayas por tu sueño, por lo que realmente te gusta. ¿Que sería eso? ¿Cuidador de ambiente? ¿Chico apaga-cigarros? —bromeó divertido.

 

—No —soltó una risita.— No estaría mal, pero lo que realmente me gusta es la música, es mi pasión; pero lastima, ya me metí en eso de las finanzas y ya no me puedo echar para atrás, así que tendré que dejar la música como un hobbie y nada más... —bajó la mirada mientras picaba un trozo de comida con el tenedor.

 

Sakura alzó la mano para ser atendido por el mesero. Otra taza de café le vendría bien, aún tenía la sensación de la resaca.

 

—¡Oh! ¿La música? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —De pronto se reflejaba en el alumno. El también en su adolescencia estuvo muy enfocado en la batería, más de una vez pensó como sería encaminarse hacia la música, pero finalmente sus aspiraciones cayeron por las presiones de su padre. Pero no podía permitir que todos esos chicos de la universidad pasaran lo mismo, ellos aún podían lograr sus anhelos después de todo.

 

Satoshi levantó su mirada ante la pregunta. Se preguntaba si al profesor también le gustaría la música, no se veía como la clase de persona que se interesara en ella.

 

—Toco un poco la guitarra, muy poco en realidad, —sonrió con algo de nostalgia— antes solía tocarla más pero desde que entré a la universidad no tuve mucho tiempo para eso, así que creo perdí la práctica y ahora debo ser peor de lo que era antes —se rio de sí mismo.— ¡Pero lo que más me gusta es cantar! —sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al decir eso— escribir canciones y escribir música, realmente disfruto haciendo eso —se sentía bien de poder hablar de esto con alguien.— ¿A usted le gusta la música Sakurazawa-san? —por fin le preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

 

—¡Sí! Cuando yo era joven o sea hace ya muchos veranos atrás —se rio— estaba interesado en ser baterista de una banda de rock. Dicen que no era tan malo jajaja. —Una taza de humeante café negro estuvo de nuevo en la mesa. Sakura agradeció con un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza.— ¡Ah! Así que cantas y escribes, me gustaría ver eso. ¿El próximo fin de semana te gustaría ir de karaoke conmigo? —observó atento la expresión que pusiera formarse en el juvenil rostro del estudiante.

 

Satoshi se impresionó bastante al escuchar la proposición de Sakura. No se lo esperaba.

 

—Eh... bueno... ah... —titubeó un poco antes de poder responder correctamente. Satoshi amaba el karaoke, pero se preguntaba si era correcto salir con su profesor.

 

Quitó la cara de asombro que tenía y se relajó un poco.

 

—Supongo que podría ser divertido. ¿Usted también canta? —preguntó más con la intención de evadir un poco la pregunta que por curiosidad.

 

—¡No! Soy malo en eso, en realidad, pero quiero escucharte cantar a ti —le guiñó el ojo coquetamente mientras le observaba con detenimiento. No podía evitarlo, siempre caía ante una carita simpática. Y Satoshi le parecía apuesto.— Bueno, te invito el desayuno, ¿está bien? Pero tendrás que pagármelo con un pequeño favorcito —su rostro se tornó realmente serio inclinándose sobre la mesa para tener un acercamiento con el alumno.

 

Satoshi inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

 

—N-no.. no, ¡no es necesario Sakurazawa-san! —el acercamiento de su profesor lo hizo sentir un poco sonrojado; pero más aún eso de "pero tendrás que pagármelo con un pequeño favorcito"... el joven no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería exactamente, y no quería pasar la vergüenza de preguntárselo.

 

—¡Vamos! Déjame invitarte, además el favor que tienes que hacerme no es tan difícil, Satoshi —sacó su cartera y colocó un par de billetes en la mesa.— Sólo... tienes que...  ¡ser el mejor alumno de mi clase! porque si en el primer examen quedas de segundo o tercero, tu pagarás una deliciosa comida para mí —se colocó los lentes oscuros y se puso de pie.— Así que esfuérzate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No soy un profesor tan buena gente como parezco —dijo riendo ligeramente. Le gustaba ver las mejillas rojas del alumno quien seguramente se había imaginado que le haría una propuesta indecorosa.

 

Satoshi seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sólo por haber pensado mal de su profesor, sino que ahora también porque seguro por dentro él se estaba riendo de su reacción. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

 

—No se preocupe profesor —bajo un poco la mirada para no cruzar más sus ojos con los de Sakura— por supuesto que intentaré ser el mejor de su clase, ya verá que lo seré —volvió a mirarlo, el sonrojo se le había pasado.— Y... gracias por el desayuno —se sonrojó un poco de nuevo— no era necesario —sonrió.

 

—Me complace escuchar eso. Me voy, tengo que ir a la dirección para ver los horarios y eso. En serio, Satoshi, nunca seas maestro —le palmeó la espalda.— Después paso a buscarte a tu dormitorio para ponernos de acuerdo con la salida al karaoke, no creas que lo olvidaré, pórtate bien, nos vemos —su mano pasó despacio por la espalda del chico antes de alejarse hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

 

Satoshi le miró hasta que salió de la cafetería y lo perdió de vista. Pensó que había olvidado lo del karaoke pero no era así, ahora podría ir a su dormitorio a buscarlo en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué rayos le ponía nervioso ese hombre?.

 

—Claro, lo esperaré —dijo a la nada esbozando una sonrisa.

 

Llamó al mesero y pagó la cuenta con el dinero que le había dejado Sakura, se sintió incomodo haciendo eso, pero ya tendría la oportunidad de pagárselo después.

 

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería.

 

Se dirigió a los dormitorios donde conocería la nueva habitación que se le había asignado. No tardó en encontrar la puerta que tenía escrito "Ishikawa Satoshi". Entró dejando sobre la cama la pequeña maleta que había llevado a casa de sus padres.

 

Desde que era un alumno de nivel superior jamás había compartido la habitación con nadie, tenía que admitir que solía deprimirse un poco estando solo pero a pesar de eso siempre encontraba algo que hacer y algo con que distraerse; se podía decir que disfrutaba tener su espacio, un espacio para él solo. Aunque también debía admitir que cuando llegó a tener que compartir habitación al ser un alumno kohai siempre tuvo muy buenos compañeros de habitación, la pasaba muy bien con ellos y a la mayoría llegó a considerarlos como sus amigos.

 

Se sentía bien por estar de nuevo en la universidad, más que nada porque para él ésta era su casa, una casa donde tenía una estabilidad que no podía lograr en la que se suponía era su verdadero hogar.

 

Comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, ya estaban en la habitación las maletas con las cosas que había dejado antes de irse de vacaciones. Lo primero que sacó fueron los portarretratos con las fotos de su madre, en algunas salía con él y se veían felices juntos.

 

Un vez que terminó de organizar la mayoría de las cosas decidió tomar un baño, quería aprovechar el tiempo que aún tenían libres para andar por ahí en las instalaciones de la universidad, con suerte se encontraría con alguno de sus amigos.

 

Cuando entró al baño se miró en el espejo, se sentía especial y extrañamente bien el día de hoy. Se preguntó si el hecho de que prácticamente lo primero que hizo al llegar a la universidad fue hablar con su profesor tenía algo que ver en eso...

 

Sakura había pasado el resto del día aburrido, viendo la lista de alumnos, los horarios, los libros, recorriendo las aulas. Terminó cansado y fastidiado. Adoraba ser maestro cuando se trataba de estar frente al grupo y explicar todo lo que sabía, pero no cuando tenía que hacer esas tediosas actividades.

 

Finalmente, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la universidad, se lamentó no poder dormir ahí como todos los alumnos, él aún tenía que ir por su auto al estacionamiento y manejar por 30 minutos hasta su departamento.

 

Se percató que estaba justo detrás del edificio de los dormitorios de los alumnos y recordó con una sonrisa a Satoshi, el nuevo alumno que conoció en la cafetería y al cual era divertido apenar para verle las mejillas rojas.

 

Observó su reloj y pensó que sería buena idea pasar a desearle buenas noches.

 

No le había costado dar con la habitación del chico, después de todo las puertas de los dormitorios estaban marcadas con los nombres de los alumnos. Vio luz bajo la puerta por lo cual no dudó en tocar, ¿estaría ya Satoshi en pijama? Le gustaría ver eso. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió despacio y apareció el chico.

 

—¡Hola! —saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

 

Satoshi abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio a Sakura frente a su puerta. El hombre había dicho que iría a visitarlo pero, ¿no era muy pronto?

 

—¡Sa-sakurazawa-san! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Miró a los lados para ver si no venía nadie más con él.— ¡Ah! Disculpe, buenas noches —hizo un par de reverencias rápidas.

 

Sakura se rio del nerviosismo del chico y sus exageradas reverencias.

 

—Bueno, no creas que venía ya a planear lo del karaoke, no te preocupes, vendré después para eso. Solo que, estaba ya por irme a casa cuando pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a darte las buenas noches. No te... incomodo ¿verdad?

 

Sakura tenía la mala costumbre de ser impulsivo y pensar en las consecuencias luego de ya cometidas las acciones. No había pensado que quizás que un profesor fuera a la habitación de un alumno se vería mal... ¡Pero Satoshi le caía bien! y le pareció buena idea su visita inesperada.

 

—¡N-no se preocupe, Sakurazawa-san! Usted siempre será bienvenido —dijo para después reírse tontamente.

 

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso y actuando de esa manera? Él no era así. Además, aunque le molestara la visita de Sakura jamás sería grosero con su profesor.

 

Por fin se calmó al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que debía verse actuando así.

 

—¿No gusta pasar? —dijo al momento que se hacía a un lado dándole paso al profesor.

 

"¿Lo pongo nervioso?" se preguntó Sakura a sí mismo con una media sonrisa. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta observando la pieza del chico detrás de este.

 

—¿No hay problema si entro? porque ya sabes... —A Sakura le encantaba poner a las personas en situaciones ambiguas, de esta manera la gente siempre terminaba pensando mal y él riéndose de jugarles bromas. Además Satoshi le parecía encantador sonrojado.

 

“¿Qué quiere decir con eso?” pensaba Satoshi. “¡Sakurazawa no me haga pensar que estoy haciendo algo que no debo!"

 

—N-no, no hay problema, ¿qué problema podría haber?. Usted no se preocupe, pase, pase —casi lo metió a empujones a su habitación. A pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que no estaban haciendo nada malo no quería quedarse ahí afuera y arriesgarse a que alguien los viera.

 

Tampoco quería que su profesor pensara que le tenía miedo.

 

Sakura se rio mientras ingresaba a aquella pieza tan ordenada. Se preguntaba si el orden se debía a que era el primer día que estaba allí o a que Satoshi era un chico cuidadoso siempre.

 

Se dejó caer en la cama con total confianza.

 

—Ah... a veces extraño los años en la universidad. Cuando no quería ir los fines de semana a casa organizábamos fiestas secretas en las habitaciones. Un profesor buena onda nos vendía alcohol clandestinamente —se rio.— ¡Pero tú nunca te portes mal, Satoshi! no pierdas esa carita de niño bueno.

 

Satoshi rio también. Si no hubiera hablado antes con su profesor jamás hubiese imaginado que sería esa clase de persona. De vista parecía ser alguien serio.

 

—No creo tener cara de niño bueno —pensó un momento— aunque yo nunca me porto mal, bueno... al menos no de esa forma —sin querer en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto picara.

 

Sakura se rio ante esta expresión y haciéndole una seña al muchacho para que se acercara y se sentara junto a él en la cama. Satoshi obedeció la seña de Sakura y se sentó junto a él en la cama mirándole de frente, subió las piernas y las cruzo entre ellas.

 

—¿Y de qué forma te portas mal? ¿ah? —preguntó el profesor realmente curioso por saber cómo un chico que parecía tan correcto y educado como aquel podría hacer alguna travesura.

 

—Bueno... —rio al recordar algunas cosas— no son precisamente travesuras. No soy tan inocente como usted debe creer que soy —rio un poco sin notar realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

 

Hasta que cayó en cuenta que no estaba hablando con un compañero de clase, sino con su profesor.

 

—¡Ah! Pero no se preocupe, usted es mi superior y siempre seré educado con usted —dijo intentando remediar el error que sintió había cometido.

 

Sakura apenas se estaba emocionando de escuchar las confesiones de su alumno cuando éste se arrepintió y guardó de nuevo la compostura. Pero, bueno, era el primer día que hablaban no podía esperar que tan pronto le tomara confianza.

 

Sakura puso su mano sobre la rodilla del chico y le sonrió.

 

—Bueno, ahora somos alumno y maestro pero... el fin de semana en el karaoke ya no seré Sakurazawa-sensei...

 

Satoshi tragó un poco de saliva. Podía jurar que Sakura estaba flirteando con él, su experiencia con hombres se lo decía; pero él era su profesor, en su mente quería creer que él no haría algo así.

 

—Eh... bueno... —no quería ponerse rojo de nuevo. Bajó las piernas de la cama para evitar el contacto de la mano de Sakura con éstas.— Aún no le he dicho que iré con usted al karaoke —dijo tímidamente esperando a que su superior no se ofendiera.

 

—Pero estoy casi seguro que irás —se puso de pie estirándose.— Bueno, me tengo que ir, no sabes lo que es tener que manejar media hora hasta tu casa, con este tráfico de Tokio... pero me alegra llevarme un buen recuerdo mientras manejo —dijo mirándole sonriente.— Vendré entonces luego a conseguir tu "sí" si no te molesta —y finalmente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se rio fuertemente llevándose una mano al estómago.

 

El menor estaba casi seguro de que Sakura hacía todos esos comentarios con la intención de que sonaran en doble sentido. Su último comentario no le causó mucha gracia, y menos cuando se rio fuertemente, se imaginaba que seguramente se estaba burlando de él.

 

Se levantó de la cama también para acompañar al profesor a la puerta.

 

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos después -hizo una reverencia en modo de despedida.— Cuídese –dijo un tanto serio.

 

Sakura se detuvo de reír y observó al chico.

 

—¡No te enojes, Satoshi! Es que yo soy así, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta bromear y eso. No lo hago por maldad, en serio. De todas maneras, de verdad que quiero escucharte cantar, de eso no lo dudes —se recargó en la puerta y tocó la mejilla de Satoshi con el dorso de su mano.— Cuídate también, nos vemos.

 

Eso último que hizo el profesor hizo sentir bien a Satoshi. Le dieron ganas de decirle que sí iría con él al karaoke, pero prefirió esperar a la próxima vez que se vieran.

 

Esperó a que Sakura saliera de la habitación y soltó un "nos vemos" casi susurrando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer contacto :'D


	2. "Buenas noches"

Esa noche Satoshi recibió una llamada de un antiguo amigo, fue su compañero de habitación cuando tenía 19 años, cuando aún era kohai. Tuvo que admitir que fue uno de sus mejores años en la universidad, no en lo académico más sí en lo personal.

 

Teruki, así se llamaba el chico, fue su confidente en muchas ocasiones, hasta que un día dejaron de ser sólo compañeros de cuarto para ser también compañeros sexuales. Creyó que con él estaba feliz y que podía tener una linda relación, hasta que pasó un año y fueron separados de habitación, ya casi no hablaban pero de vez en cuando tenían encuentros sexuales. Ahí fue cuando Satoshi se dio cuenta que no los unía el sentimiento como él pensaba, sino que sólo los unía el sexo.

 

A pesar de eso, Satoshi disfrutaba mucho de estar con él, por eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo verse cuando él se lo pidiera de vez en cuando en la universidad. Por eso fue que no se negó esa noche, cuando Teruki lo llamó diciendo que no regresaría ese año a la universidad, que se mudaría con sus padres a Inglaterra y su avión salía mañana.

 

"Una última vez, quiero pasar una última noche contigo, Satoshi, por favor" fue lo que le dijo Teruki en su llamada. Incluso aunque no tuvieran una relación amorosa, sentía cariño de amigo por él, así que accedió.

 

Ya que Teruki no era más un alumno de la universidad tuvieron que ir a un Love Love Hotel que quedaba cerca de ésta. Pasaron una buena noche, aunque no fue tan candente como las pasadas, ésta fue un tanto más... nostálgica. Después de todo, quizás ya no se volverían a ver.

 

Después de despedirse Teruki se tuvo que marchar rápido ya que sus padres lo llamaron. Satoshi se quedó unos minutos más en la habitación recordando algunas cosas que había pasado con su antiguo compañero de cuarto...

 

Minutos después decidió irse también, bajó por el elevador del hotel y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, no llevaba mucha prisa.

 

Por otro lado, luego de haber remodelado su oficina en la universidad y salir de ésta, Sakura hizo una llamada para contratar un "acompañante". Al principio se sintió mal de tener que pagar por sexo, pero finalmente se autoconvenció de que tenía derecho.

 

Había quedado de verse con el prostituto a las afueras de un Love Love Hotel cercano a la universidad, y en cuanto bajó de su auto fue hacia el lugar mirando hacia todos lados, el chico sostendría una rosa azul en la solapa. No había nadie en el área. Se recargó en la pared contigua a la puerta del hotel a esperar mientras se encendía un cigarro. Sería paciente.

 

Satoshi, por su parte, caminó hasta la puerta aún pensando en Teruki, sin duda la había pasado muy bien todos estos años. Esperaba de verdad que fuera feliz a donde fuera.

 

Llegó hasta la puerta de vidrio y la abrió. Todo estaba muy solitario, claro, era tarde en un día entre semana. Se preguntaba si debía tomar un taxi o regresar caminando, no estaba muy lejos de todos modos.

 

Se había decidió en regresar caminando cuando escuchó que una voz muy familiar lo llamaba por su nombre.

 

—¡Satoshi! —No podía creerlo. De todas las cosas bizarras encontrarse a su joven alumno saliendo de un hotel era una de las más extrañas. Sakura volteó hacia atrás esperando ver a la persona con la que el chico había estado en la cama pero no apareció nadie, así que se acercó a él.— ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué haces por acá? ¿Pasándola bien? —preguntó riéndose, a él la verdad no le apenaba la situación.

 

Cuando el menor confirmó quien era el que le llamaba casi le da un patatús. No podía creer que de todas las personas del mundo con las que podía encontrarse, tenía que encontrarse con Sakurazawa-san.

 

Si no hubiese hablado con él un par de veces ya, le hubiese sorprendido encontrárselo en un lugar como ese, ya que antes de conocerlo él lo veía como una persona muy seria y correcta. Después de hablar con él toda esa imagen se fue por el caño. Ya no le impresionaba mucho verlo ahí.

 

Lo que realmente le impresionaba era que su profesor lo viese a él ahí. Satoshi no era precisamente la persona más correcta del mundo, pero no le gustaba que sus superiores vieran ese lado de él, le parecía una falta de respeto hacia ellos.

 

—Sa... sa... —no pudo ni pronunciar su nombre. Se puso completamente rojo.— ¡No es lo que está pensado! —fue lo único que atinó a decir moviendo las manos abiertas en son de negativa.

 

—No, no, yo al igual que tú nada más planeo entrar al hotel a ver las alfombras, ya sabes —dijo con burla.— ¡Ay, no te preocupes! no tiene nada de malo pasársela bien un rato, el sexo es algo normal y natural, no me asusta encontrarte por aquí y eso pero... ¿Y tu conquista? ¿La dejaste agotada en la cama?

 

Si Sakura era un descarado dentro de la universidad que no medía sus bromas ni con los estudiantes, fuera de ésta donde para él ya no había formalidades de profesor-alumno, era aún peor.

 

Satoshi seguía rojo y estaba muy nervioso.

 

—No, él salió antes que yo. —Se sobresaltó al notar lo que dijo, el nerviosismo no le dejaba medir sus palabras.— Digo... ¡no! Yo estaba... ¡bueno! jajaja —comenzó a reírse de lo nervioso que estaba. Se sentía como un tonto.

 

Sakura se rio también. El chico le había revelado una buena información, su amante era hombre.

 

—¿Entonces él te dejó agotado a ti? —recalcó el género del aludido recargándose de nuevo en la pared— ¿Y él es tu novio? Muy maleducado dejarte ahí solito... ¿que tal que otro tipo se quiere aprovechar de ti? —dijo alzando una ceja.

 

—¡No! No es mi novio... ah... —debía dejar de abrir la boca. Comenzó a sentir que cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser usada en su contra.

 

Se calmó un poco.

 

—Lo siento, Sakurazawa-san —hizo una reverencia.— No hubiese querido que usted me encontrara en una situación así. Todavía ni comenzamos las clases y usted ya debe pensar lo peor de su alumno... —hizo un gesto de desagrado.

 

Sakura se rio de nuevo, muy fuerte, arrojando su cigarro y pisándolo con el pie. Se acercó al chico acomodándole la camisa y abrochando un botón que había quedado sin abotonar.

 

—¡Claro que no! Pensaría mal de ti si te encontrara, no sé, en una esquina drogándote, ¿pero solo porque has venido a un hotel a tener relaciones? no le veo lo malo, en serio, mira a tu viejo maestro que también está aquí ¡esperando a su acompañante pagado! Y la verdad, no creo que tú pienses mal de mí, tengo derecho a recibir un poco de amor, ¿no? —Sus manos acariciaron el pecho del muchacho como si fuera por mero accidente hasta alejarlas por completo.

 

Satoshi se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de su profesor con su cuerpo.

 

—Un poco de amor... —rio levemente.— Un acompañante pagado jamás le dará ni un poco de amor, Sakurazawa-san. Ni siquiera cuando crees que tienes sexo con alguien que quieres recibes el amor que esperas.

 

De nuevo hablando de más; pero esta vez no se arrepintió de lo que le dijo.

 

—Tienes razón —asintió— pero de vez en cuando es bueno dejarse llevar por las caricias, por besos muy profundos, recorrer un cuerpo lentamente, probar el sabor de su boca, y pensar que detrás de todo eso, el corazón de esa persona vibra, vibra incluso más que su entrepierna, ¿no lo crees, Satoshi? —El maestro fue con cada palabra acercándose más y más al alumno, hasta que apenas los distanciaba un par de centímetros; la mano de Sakura resbaló lenta por el cabello del muchacho.

 

A Satoshi le cautivaron las palabras de Sakura, porque tenía mucha razón, además que aún estaba un poco sensible por lo de Teruki.

 

—Yo... —La cercanía con el maestro hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo levemente. Había estado viéndolo a los ojos todo el tiempo pero, debido a la cercanía de sus rostros y a la sensación que le causó la mano de Sakura resbalando por su cabello, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a los labios del mayor.

 

La mano del profesor, con sus mismos movimientos lentos y cuidados, descendió del cabello al rostro de Satoshi sosteniéndole éste por el mentón. Su dedo pulgar se deslizó por la barbilla hasta separar el labio inferior del chico, y al ver que éste le contemplaba la boca no dudó en inclinarse un poco y besarlo.

 

Fue un beso breve, apenas húmedo, la punta de la lengua entró en contacto con la orilla interna de los labios de Satoshi, para luego alejarse con una media sonrisa.

 

Satoshi se quedó atónito por unos segundos. No sabía qué pensar, no esperaba que su profesor pudiera hacer algo como eso con él.

 

Segundos después retomó la cordura.

 

—Su boca sabe a cigarro —dijo con una media sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro inconscientemente.— La próxima vez que quiera hacer algo así, procure no haber fumado antes —dijo esta vez serio.

 

Sakura se rio. Casi había olvidado que Satoshi, el chico apaga-cigarros, los odiaba.

 

—Está bien, me aseguraré para la próxima —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos aunque sin alejarse.

 

—¿Sakurazawa-san? —Una voz grave llamó su atención. Volteó y se encontró con un chico delgado y teñido de rubio con un saco rojo y pantalones de cuero blancos, una flor sobresaltaba de su solapa.

 

—¡Oh! Llegó mi servicio a domicilio —le dijo a Satoshi acomodándole el cabello amablemente.

 

Satoshi se sorprendió un poco. Había olvidado el motivo por el que su profesor se encontraba ahí.

 

Cuando vio al chico que le daría el servicio a Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos. Por alguna razón ya estaba molesto.

 

—Bien, que disfrute su servicio —dijo con voz de fastidio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la universidad.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Adioooos al menos! —Sakura le gritó mientras le veía irse, y sonreía ligeramente ante la sensación de que aquel muchacho estuviese celoso.

 

¿Podría ser...?

 

—¿Y ese quién era? —preguntó el prostituto.

 

—Ah, un próximo alumno, ¿es muy lindo, verdad? Bueno, ¿entramos? —tomó del brazo al recién llegado mientras ingresaban al hotel.

 

Luego del encuentro con Satoshi a las afueras del Love Love Hotel, Sakura decidió adelantar la fecha del karaoke ya que el lunes iniciarían las clases y estaría con demasiado trabajo.

 

Cayendo la tarde y luego de haber terminado sus ocupaciones en su oficina se acercó a los dormitorios. Obviamente él iba decidido a obtener el "sí" a la salida de parte de Satoshi, además luego de ese beso...

 

Subió las escaleras y caminó con seguridad por los pasillos mientras tarareaba una canción. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con el nombre de su alumno y tocó tres veces sin dejar de tararear.

 

Satoshi había estado en su dormitorio todo el día escribiendo la música para algunas de sus canciones que ya tenía escritas. Se dio cuenta que ya era de tarde y se puso a limpiar su habitación, no era que fuera un adicto a la limpieza pero le gustaba que todo estuviese ordenado. Normalmente cuando no tenía clases limpiaba por la mañana pero después de su encuentro con Sakurazawa-san la noche anterior no tenía muchas ganas de pensar, así que ocupó su mente con las canciones.

 

Terminaba de limpiar cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. No tenía idea de quién pudiera ser, pero como acababa de limpiar se sentía un poco sudado así que se quitó la camisa, se secó con una toalla y atendió la puerta.

 

—Hola... —el maestro le recorrió el cuerpo con una larga mirada observando el torso desnudo.— ¿Te he vuelto a atrapar en una situación incómoda? —preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa mitad burla mitad lujuria que solía tener.— ¿Interrumpo algo?

 

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía para encontrarse a Sakura en las situaciones más incomodas; pero juntó todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse, ya no quería que Sakura lo viera sonrojarse por situaciones así.

 

—Para nada. ¿Qué quiere? —Aún seguía un poco molesto por lo de anoche, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que le molestaba exactamente.

 

—¡Qué manera de responder! Primero me apagas un cigarro, luego me besas, ¡y ahora me contestas mal! Da gracias que soy un maestro tan genial que no le molestan este tipo de cosas —sonrió.— Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estás enojado conmigo? No es mi culpa que siempre te encuentre en situaciones así, además yo ni siquiera hice comentario alguno por lo del hotel, no te entiendo, Satoshi.

 

El joven, esperando a que terminara de hablar, lo miraba con cara de indignación.

 

—¡¿Lo besé?! ¡Si usted fue quien me besó a mí! —gritó un poco. Se dio cuenta que estaban afuera y alguien podría escucharlos, así que guardó la compostura de nuevo.

 

—No estoy enojado con usted —suspiró.— ¿Quiere pasar? —dijo en un tono más calmado.

 

Sakura terminó riéndose y aceptó entrar a la pieza. Como siempre estaba muy pulcra. Tomó asiento en la cama y tuvo ganas de encenderse un cigarro pero sólo por Satoshi se contuvo.

 

—Bueno, ¡perdóname la vida por robarte un beso! no fue mi culpa, fue el momento y las palabras, de todas maneras yo no me arrepiento, ¿y tú? —preguntó mirándole seriamente.

 

—Bueno... —Satoshi le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta, aprovechando esto para que su profesor no viera su rostro levemente colorado— igual no es que podamos regresar el tiempo y no hacerlo —dijo más para evitar la pregunta que como respuesta. La verdad era que tampoco se arrepentía, pero no iba a aceptar eso frente a Sakura.

 

Se dirigió hacía su closet para sacar una camisa limpia y ponérsela.

 

—¿Ya te vas a vestir? ¿tan pronto? Se me ha acabado el buen panorama —dijo en tono de broma y se echó a reír.

 

El alumno terminó de ponerse la camisa ignorando el comentario del mayor.

 

—Bueno, a lo que vine, ¿mañana quieres ir al karaoke? Pensé que fuera lo antes posible porque estaré ocupado organizando cosas para las clases y eso —hizo un gesto de cansancio— no sabes, ya estoy exhausto ¡y aún ni inician las clases! necesito realmente relajarme... en un karaoke... —puso cara de lástima para convencerlo.

 

Observó su cara de "lástima" y le dieron ganas de reír. Después de lo del hotel se le habían quitado las ganas de ir, pero recordó lo que Sakura le dijo la última vez que fue a visitarlo a su dormitorio y sus ganas regresaron.

 

—¡No debería ser tan flojo, Sakurazawa-san! —dijo con ánimo.— Pero para que vea que soy bueno —se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura— lo acompañaré al karaoke mañana —sonrió.

 

Sakura se animó entonces. Le gustaba conseguir lo que quería.

 

—Será muy bueno, ya verás, y podré escucharte cantar, seguramente eso me relajará, beberemos y te mostraré que yo también canto, mal, pero canto —se rio.— Gracias por venir conmigo —le miró y le jaló una mejilla, esas mejillas que cuando se ponían rojas como manzanas le gustaban mucho.

 

—De nada —respondió con voz un tanto tímida. De nuevo esa sensación de vergüenza que sentía con Sakura cerca.— Aunque yo no bebo mucho, de una vez le advierto. Seguro que a usted le gusta beber hasta emborracharse —rio.

 

—Bueno sí, tengo que admitirlo soy un alcohólico crónico —dijo recostándose en la cama y observando el techo de la pieza, tomó del brazo al chico y lo jaló hacia atrás para que quedara acostado junto a él.

 

Satoshi se sorprendió un poco cuando Sakura lo jalo, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. Por más que intentara no sonrojarse no podía ante las acciones de Sakura.

 

—Pero solo por tratarse de ti, me portaré bien, no beberé y no fumaré, ¿será que me ganaré otro beso al final de la noche?

 

Después de escuchar la última pregunta del profesor sintió algo en su estómago.

 

—Ya veremos —dijo riendo, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso.

 

Sakura le apartó algunos cabellos del rostro continuando aun los dos recostados. Sus dedos acariciaron la frente y fueron bajando por el pómulo, la línea de la nariz, rozaron los labios hasta detenerse en el cuello.

 

—Entonces, vendré mañana por ti, a las 8 —le dijo reincorporándose.— Debes estar listo, odio cuando la gente tarda horas arreglándose.

 

Satoshi se levantó también.

 

Le había gustado el contacto de Sakura con su rostro y no quería que se detuviera. Se sentía extraño y se preguntaba si acaso su profesor comenzaba a gustarle...

 

—No se preocupe, no soy una chica como para tardarme horas —sonrió— espero que usted sea puntual, entonces —rio.

 

—Lo seré, ¿qué prefieres flores o chocolates? —dijo en broma y se levantó por fin de la cama.

 

—Prefiero chocolates —respondió en broma también.

 

—Bueno me voy ya para regresar a mi solitario y triste departamento el cual deberías visitar algún día... quizás después del karaoke... —le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia la puerta.

 

—Sí, quizás... depende de cómo se porte —contestó sonriendo y acompaño a Sakura hasta la puerta.

 

—Duerme bien, Satoshi, no te olvides de mañana.

 

—Usted también duerma bien... nos vemos —sonrió tímidamente.


	3. Don't die before I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy es noche de karaoke! Así que les dejo dos canciones que cantarán porque si las escuchan mientras leen esa parte en serio que se adentrarán a ambiente que intento transmitir :'3
> 
> Esta es la que canta Satoshi, justo como suena aquí:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryV2b4PKTCY
> 
> Y esta la que cantan a dueto:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApCj4AEhFk0
> 
> Si pueden ver la letra de esta última mucho mejor, porque por eso se hizo ese ambiente entre ellos <3
> 
> Espero les guste~

Satoshi se levantó temprano ese día, se sentía de muy buen humor. Bajó a la cafetería a desayunar algo y después volvió a su habitación para tender su cama y ordenar algunas cosas. Salió a dar un paseo por el jardín con su iPod, no tenía intención de hablar con nadie, sólo quería caminar un rato y escuchar música.

 

Volvió a su dormitorio más tarde después de comer y tomó un baño. Esa noche Sakura iría por él para que fueran juntos al karaoke.

 

Para las 7:30pm Satoshi ya estaba listo, sólo le faltaba maquillarse los ojos como de costumbre. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de calavera, playera blanca con estampado, chaleco negro desabotonado y unas botas negras con cintas; le pareció que era adecuado para donde iban.

 

Se miró en el espejo antes de comenzar a maquillarse y se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, quién sabe desde cuándo, se sentía extraño, como un adolescente que va a su primera cita... se sintió un poco tonto al pensar en esa comparación.

 

Minutos después ya había terminado. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo; se sentía lindo. A Satoshi no le agradaban mucho los perfumes así que no usaba, por lo que sólo olía a limpio, le parecía que así estaba bien.

 

Sakura apareció en los pasillos de los dormitorios faltando 5 minutos para la hora acordada. Él realmente no era de esmerarse en su imagen, vestía una camisa negra de lino y un pantalón de cuero de igual color. Hacía años que no iba a un karaoke, desde que perdió a esa persona...

 

Sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de cualquier pensamiento y avanzó hacia la pieza del alumno. Sakura adoraba tontear con los chicos de la universidad, le ayudaban a divertirse y olvidarse de todo, no es que jugara con ellos, pues siempre les dejaba en claro que eran "amigos con derechos" pero sin obligaciones. Las ataduras no eran más para él.

 

Tocó la puerta esperando pacientemente mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

 

Cuando Satoshi escuchó la puerta se puso nervioso y se dijo a sí mismo "¡cálmate Satoshi! es sólo tu profesor que te invitó amablemente al karaoke para que se divirtieran y nada más". Intentaba creerse lo que pensaba.

 

Respiró hondo y se calmó. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

 

—Buenas noches, Sakurazawa-san —sonrió. Extrañamente se había olvidado de una de las formalidades que siempre usaba con sus superiores: las reverencias. Sería que por la actitud de Sakura estos últimos días ya no le veía tanto como un superior.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno eso no se pregunta porque te ves muy bien —dijo a modo de saludo con su clásica sonrisa de seductor.

 

El menor se sonrojó un poco cuando le dijo que se veía muy bien.

 

—Bueno, te traje una sorpresa, cierra los ojos. —Mientras el chico cumplía la petición, Sakura sacó de entre su ropa una cajita de pockys de chocolate que colocó ante la cara de Satoshi.— Bien, ahora ábrelos y ¡sorpresa! —exclamó riéndose tontamente mientras hacía entrega del paquetito de pockys.

 

Satoshi abrió los ojos y rio ante lo que encontró. La verdad no se esperaba que Sakura le llevase algo, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando vio los pockys. Tomó el paquete.

 

—Gracias, Sakurazawa-san —rio como un niño pequeño.— No me imaginé que de verdad me traería chocolates, bueno, esto es casi como chocolates —rio.

 

Sakura también se rio y sacó las llaves de su auto.

 

—Bueno, veo que ya estás listo y yo también, ¿nos vamos? nos espera una larga noche —le guiñó el ojo y se apartó de la puerta.

 

—Sí —respondió el más joven sonriendo, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y siguió a Sakura hasta su auto.

 

Sakura manejó hasta la zona de karaokes. Había uno que había visitado hace mucho tiempo atrás en compañía de una persona especial. El ambiente era bueno, y además el hecho de poder rentar salas privadas para usar el karaoke le gustaba mucho, así solo Satoshi se reiría de sus malas cuerdas vocales. Además… estar a solas con el chico era lo que buscaba.

 

Entró con Satoshi al lugar y pidió un saloncito, un amable muchacho los guio hacia éste. Estaba iluminado por focos azules y una pantalla plasma en medio de la sala. Sakura pidió una piña colada... sin alcohol.

 

—¿Qué gustas tú, Satoshi? —le preguntó tomando asiento en los sillones blancos de cuero.

 

Al más chico le sorprendió que Sakura pidiera la piña colada sin alcohol, después de todo él mismo había admitido que era un alcohólico crónico. Al parecer lo de no beber ni fumar por esa noche iba en serio.

 

—Lo mismo está bien —respondió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sakura.— Este lugar es agradable —comentó.

 

—Sí, es muy buen lugar. Ya había venido antes, en mis años de estudiante —comenzó a comer maní de la mesa cuadrada frente a ellos, le urgía un cigarro pero como no podría tenerlo se conformó con mover la boca con un maní. El mesero regresó con las bebidas y Sakura enseguida bebió de la suya. Que agridulce sabía esa piña colada.

 

Encendió el karaoke y dejó que comenzara a sonar una canción de fondo.

 

—Ayer pensaba que no sé mucho de ti, cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida —le pidió al menor y bebió un poco de su piña colada.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Mi vida?... —Tomó un maní también.— Pues... no hay mucho que decir. Creo que ya sabe lo básico, que estudio finanzas porque mi padre así lo quiere y que mi verdadera vocación es la música —comió el maní.— Creo que así se resume toda.

 

No hablaba mucho sobre su vida con personas no tan cercanas. Cuando alguien le preguntaba sólo decía eso; era lo básico de su vida según él.

 

—Sí, pero... no puede ser eso toda tu vida. No sé, tienes hermanos, hermanas, qué hay de tus padres, qué hay de tus relaciones amorosas, qué harás cuando termines la universidad, qué cosas te agradaban de niño, no sé, hay tantas cosas que podría saber de ti —mientras hablaba le observaba atentamente. Vaya que era difícil de descifrar ese chico, le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

 

Pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sillón y sus dedos rozaron apenas un hombro de Satoshi.

 

—Vaya, sí que hay muchas cosas que contar después de todo —rio.

 

Pensó un momento qué era lo que podía comenzar a contarle.

 

—Mmm... —no quería hablar mucho sobre su familia ni de las cosas que hacía de niño, mucho menos de lo que pensaba hacer en el futuro, ya que después de la universidad no le quedaba más que seguir apoyando los negocios nada confiables de su padre. Así que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hablar: sus relaciones amorosas.

 

—Bueno, sobre mis relaciones amorosas... puedo decirle que... nunca he tenido una pareja realmente. Antes salía con chicas pero en la preparatoria me di cuenta que ellas no eran lo mío —"no eran suficiente" pensó.— Y bueno, aquí me ve, sin haber encontrado a la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis días —rio divertido por lo ñoña que sonaba esa última frase.

 

Sakura se rio también terminándose la piña colada.

 

—Es que esa persona no existe, Satoshi, los cuentos de príncipes y princesas son todos incorrectos, no hay un amor eterno ni un vivieron felices por siempre... lamentablemente claro está, y no te queda más que vivir, conocer gente, aparentar que tienes estabilidad, jugar a los novios felices, antes de que nuevamente todo se ponga en tu contra y te encuentres en el punto de inicio, solo... —dijo Sakura con obvio pesimismo, para luego llevarse varios maníes a la boca.— Esa es mi opinión personal claro, sobre lo tonto e ilusorio que es el amor —se rio un poco.

 

A pesar de que rio Satoshi sintió algo de tristeza en las palabras de su profesor.

 

—¡Pero yo sí creo en el amor, Sakurazawa-san! y sé que algún día voy a encontrar a esa persona que me quiera como soy y a la cual yo pueda querer por sobre todas las cosas... pero bueno, mientras tanto no queda mucho que hacer, más que lo que usted dijo... sobre todo lo de aparentar estabilidad... —dio un enorme trago a su bebida.— ¿Y usted, qué puede decirme de su vida?.

 

—Pues... de mi vida... digamos que soy un tipo cualquiera que no cree en el amor, ni en santa claus, ni en las promesas, que tiene una vida acomodada, que disfruta ser profesor pero odia no poder ser lo que realmente hubiera querido. Me considero alegre a pesar de todo, solitario por vocación y sin ganas de cambiar eso, aunque de vez en cuando me hace bien salir como hoy con personas agradables como tú, y qué espero del futuro... pues el final del mundo en el 2012 —se rio— hablando en serio, no lo sé... nunca sé qué esperar de un día siguiente. Es muy lindo que tu aun creas en el amor, mantén eso Satoshi, nunca te vuelvas alguien sin ganas de conocerlo —le palmeó la espalda sonriendo.— Me pediré una soda —expresó viendo su vaso vacío.

 

—¿Sabe? Cuando lo conocía sólo de vista me imaginaba que usted era una persona muy... sería y correcta, que cumplía todo lo que se proponía y que llevaba una vida plena... incluso que tenía una esposa e hijos —rio.— No sé... por alguna extraña razón de lejos usted me hacía pensar algo así —le miró.

 

Sakura se rio muy fuerte ante lo que pensaba Satoshi de él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

 

—¿Y por qué no tiene ganas de conocer el amor? —preguntó Satoshi con sus ojos algo entristecidos.

 

—¿Por qué? Bueno... porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca terminarás con la persona que realmente amas, y si la llegas a conocer por casualidad no esperes estar toda la vida a su lado. Eso no existe, al menos no para mí, entonces no perdería el tiempo en eso cuando puedo dedicarme a mi trabajo y a divertirme, sé que eso no es todo en la vida pero prefiero verlo así. —El mesero entró con la soda de Sakura y llenó de nuevo el plato con maní.— Pero eso es mi opinión, no digo que sea la mejor, y respeto la tuya, eso sí.

 

Satoshi se sintió mal ante todo lo que dijo Sakura, sanaba como si él hubiese sufrido por el amor anteriormente.

 

—Sí... yo también respeto la suya —le miró a los ojos y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, un abrazo tierno, suave, pero rápido. De alguna manera sentía que Sakura lo necesitaba.— Ah... —sonrió apenado, no había pensado antes de abrazar a su profesor.— Creo que pediré una soda también.

 

Sakura se sorprendió ante el abrazo, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, quizás Satoshi pensó que era un pobre tipo amargado porque nunca nadie lo había amado, más no contestó nada ante el acto y asintió con lo de la soda.

 

—¡Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de que escuches la mejor interpretación de tu vida! —le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el libro de las canciones disponibles.— Cantaré una canción de amor para ti —dijo riendo.

 

Satoshi rio por el comentario de Sakura.

 

—Que sea una muy linda entonces —volvió a reír. Quería escuchar cantar a su profesor, en general le gustaba escuchar a la gente cantar y no creía que Sakura fuera tan malo como había dicho antes.— Estoy ansioso por escuchar su hermosa voz —le dijo en broma.

 

Llegó el mesero con la soda de Satoshi, se la entregó y el chico bebió un poco.

 

Sakura eligió una canción americana, aunque su inglés no era el mejor decidió cantar "Crazy little thing call love". Apenas inició la música se puso a bailar tontamente mientras la cantaba, le agradaba armar escándalo. Su voz era mala y sus pasos peores pero para quitarse la vergüenza invitó a su alumno a bailar con él extendiéndole la mano.

 

—¡Vamos! —le dijo en una pequeña pausa apresurándolo.

 

Satoshi se levantó riéndose, la verdad era que la voz de su profesor era mala y sus pasos no eran mejores, pero tampoco iba ser tan grosero como para decirle algo que... ya sabía.

 

Al alumno le gustaba bailar un poco, pero no ese tipo de música realmente. Aún así le siguió la corriente a Sakura, de todas maneras era divertido.

 

—Su voz no es taaan pésima como la imaginé —dijo riendo en una pausa que hizo Sakura.

 

El maestro le hizo girar y moverse ridículamente como él hasta que la canción terminó. Y luego le exigió aplausos para correr a beber de su soda, sentía la garganta seca. Satoshi aplaudió exageradamente diciéndole que había realizado una magnífica interpretación.

 

—¡Ah! ¡La vejez! Ya me cansé —expresó el profesor tomando asiento y abanicándose con su mano.— Bueno es tu turno, canta algo lindo para tu profesor o te reprobaré —se rio.

 

—Veamos que canciones hay por aquí. —El más joven bebió un poco de su soda y tomó el libro de canciones para ver cuál podría cantar.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Satoshi no cantaba frente a alguien, pero le gustaba hacerlo, no por nada era su pasión.

 

—¡Tienen de Mika Nakashima! —dijo con voz un tanto chillante, ella era una de sus cantantes favoritas.— Creo que cantaré ésta —expresó orgulloso.

 

Sakura sonrió cuando Satoshi se emocionó por ver las canciones de determinada artista. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento con su soda y maníes.

 

—Bien, veamos qué tienes, ya quiero escucharte cantar —le miró sonriente esperando con impaciencia oír esa voz que se imaginaba perfecta. Las luces azules iluminaban el juvenil rostro del chico.

 

Satoshi se puso en posición esperando a que comenzara la música. Había elegido "Glamorous Sky" de Mika Nakashima. Nunca había cantado esa canción pero la había escuchado lo suficiente para sabérsela de memoria.

 

Inició la música y comenzó a cantar.

 

_akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY_

_AH aoide..._

 

Volteó a ver a Sakura y sonrió, para después concentrarse por completo en la canción.

 

_"kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru no?"_

_AH sakende..._

_tobidasu GO_

_hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES_

_haneageru PUDDLE_

_FURASSHUBAKKU_

_kimi wa CLEVER_

_AH, REMEMBER_

 

_ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai_

_ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS_

 

Miraba a Sakura de reojo, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo lo estaba viendo pero tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de esto.

 

_"akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no?"_

_AH nageite..._

_hakidasu GO_

_nomihoshite ROCK N'ROLL_

_iki agaru BATTLE_

_FURASSHUBAKKU_

_kimi no FLAVOR_

_AH REMEMBER_

_ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai_

_ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta GLAMOROUS DAYS_

_Mm... glamorous DAYS_

_nemurenai yo!_

 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras que decía.

 

_SUNDAY MONDAY_

_inazuma TUESDAY_

_WEDNESDAY THURSDAY_

_yukibana... OH..._

_FRIDAY SATURDAY_

_nanairo EVERYDAY_

_yamikumo kieru FULL MOON_

_kotaete boku no koe ni_

 

Abrió de nuevo los ojos para enfocarse en la pantalla, aunque no estaba leyendo la letra realmente.

 

_ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai_

_kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo GLORIOUS DAYS_

_ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai_

_ano yume wo narabete futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS_

_GLAMOROUS SKY..._

 

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza un momento cuando terminó para después ver a Sakura que se encontraba aún sentado.

 

Sakura había quedado boquiabierto.

 

Mientras el chico cantaba no le había quitado la vista de encima, sus movimientos, la expresión de su rostro, la forma de sus labios, el brillo sobre sus pestañas, pero sobretodo su voz... Una voz que fluía como un río y empapaba lentamente a Sakura hasta hacerle sentir escalofríos. Satoshi había dicho que le gustaba cantar, pero el maestro jamás imaginó hasta qué grado. Lo hacía de una manera espectacular. ¡Que hacía queriendo ser financista cuando podía ser un magnifico artista!

 

No supo qué decir, tenía muchas palabras en mente, un "estupendo" era poco para lo que acaba de oír y ver. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua hasta que por fin logró articular algo coherente.

 

—¡Eso fue espectacular, Satoshi! ¡Más de lo que podría imaginar!

 

Además... la voz de Satoshi cantando esa letra tan simbólica había sacudido el interior de Sakura.

 

—Es que de verdad no sé qué decirte porque me quedo corto, ¡ahora me ha dado pena haber cantado primero ante alguien como tú! —expresó riendo.

 

El más joven rio tímidamente ante su última frase.

 

—Gracias —se sentía apenado ante las palabras de Sakura.— No es para tanto —dijo en voz baja.

 

Se sentía algo avergonzado, era raro, jamás le había pasado eso después de cantar en público; pero realmente le hacía sentir feliz que a su profesor le hubiera gustado. Sakura quería escucharlo cantar y él fue al karaoke en un principio para complacerlo, así que le alegró mucho saber que le había gustado. Aunque después, siendo sincero, Satoshi fue al karaoke porque de verdad tenía ganas de ir con él.

 

—Bueno, ven a beberte algo y luego tenemos una ronda más de canciones, ¡veré si con mi siguiente canción logro asombrarte! —Le hizo un espacio en el sillón para que sentara a su lado, pero cuando el chico se acomodó el profesor se acercó bastante a él pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

 

—¿Brindamos? Aunque... será la primera vez que brinde con soda —dijo riendo y observando de cerca el rostro de Satoshi.

 

El más joven rio también.

 

—Bien, brindemos. Aunque no es la primera vez que yo lo hago con soda –rio un poco más— como le dije antes, no bebo mucho. No crea que es la única persona a la que prácticamente obligué a que no bebiera y tuvimos que terminar brindando con soda —se reía divertido recordando las veces anteriores en que había pasado eso.

 

Se le había pasado la vergüenza de hace un rato y ahora se sentía cómodo al lado de Sakura.

 

—Bien, brindemos porque apruebes el año con un maestro como yo y porque cuando termines tu carrera tengas la fuerza para rebelarte y lanzarte por tu sueño con esa voz tan especial —golpeó su vaso contra el de Satoshi y se escuchó como un repicar del cristal. De un trago bebió el resto de la soda.— Bueno ahora cantemos a dueto, elige tú la canción —se puso de pie y le ofreció nuevamente el libro de canciones mientras le sonreía agradablemente.

 

—¿Un dueto? —Tomó el libro de canciones que le ofrecía Sakura y se puso a buscar alguna que quedara para que ellos cantaran a juntos.— Mmm... —pasó por muchas hasta que encontró una que le gustaba bastante.

 

—"No mueras antes que yo" de Rammstein —sonrió mostrándole el libro con el nombre de la canción a Sakura.— ¿Qué le parece?

 

—¡¿En alemán?! —dijo el profesor riéndose enseguida, si hasta su japonés era malo, bueno, su alemán era nulo. Pero accedió a cantar esa canción porque al parecer a Satoshi le agradaba. Se puso de pie y tomó el otro micrófono, hizo algunos sonidos tontos para probarlo.— ¡Estoy listo para impresionarte! —le apuntó con el micrófono riendo.

 

Satoshi rio ante los sonidos tontos que hacía Sakura. Se levantó también y tomó el micrófono que había usado antes para cantar y se acercó a Sakura.

 

—Usted canta primero —sonrió.

 

La música comenzó a sonar y Satoshi miraba a Sakura esperando a que empezara a cantar.

 

Sakura comenzó tonteando, porque obviamente el alemán no se le daba y aunque leía la letra en la pantalla, la gran mayoría de las cosas las pronunciaba mal, por lo cual, se reía y hacía de nuevo sus intentos por bailar.

 

Satoshi reía bajito por como pronunciaba las palabras Sakura, no era que él fuera experto en idiomas pero al menos lo hacía mejor que su profesor y le daba risa las tonterías que hacía Sakura según él para no verse tan ridículo.

 

Conforme iba avanzando la letra y la música, sus jugarretas de Sakura cesaron lentamente y pudo cantar un tanto más serio, como la canción lo ameritaba

 

Cuando fue el turno de Satoshi de cantar, que afortunadamente sus partes eran en inglés, se acercó un poco más a Sakura.

 

"He comes to me every night"

 

Comenzó cantando viendo la pantalla y se acercaba disimuladamente poco a poco más a su profesor.

 

"I don't know who he is

In my dreams he does exist

His passion is a kiss

And I can not resist"

 

Cuando llegó a esa parte de la canción, volteó a ver a Sakura y la cantó viendo directamente a sus ojos.

 

Sakura para ese entonces, estaba de nuevo bajo el encanto de la voz de Satoshi, mirándole atentamente, escuchándole cantar y dejándose perder en el ritmo y el sonido. El chico se había ido acercando de poco a poco, y Sakura a estos avances hizo lo mismo, hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro, contemplándose, con las luces azules a su alrededor, con la magia de la música danzando sobre ellos.

 

Sakura deslizó inconscientemente una mano por la cintura de Satoshi y sus cuerpos tuvieron un ligero contacto. Cuando fue su turno de cantar no pudo. Sus ojos fijos en los del chico cantaron por él.

 

Satoshi estaba absorto en los ojos de Sakura. Cuando sintió su mano en su cintura colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Ignorando el hecho de que Sakura no cantó su parte, Satoshi fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de su profesor.

 

Cuando fue su turno de cantar murmuró la frase que seguía, un "Don't die before I do", para juntar sus labios lentamente con los de Sakura. Se escuchó un golpe en señal de que su micrófono había caído al suelo y, con su mano ahora libre, Satoshi rodeó el cuello de Sakura con su brazo.

 

Sakura dejó caer también su micrófono, la canción continuaba, y las luces, y el tiempo, pero para el profesor todo se había detenido un momento. Sus brazos ya rodeaban por completo la cintura del chico y sus labios correspondían aquel beso con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación.

 

Luego de un par de minutos poco a poco se fueron distanciando, en medio de pequeños besos que producían un leve chasquido hasta que finalmente estuvieron los suficientemente separados para hablar y observarse.

 

—Creo que se me pasó toda mi parte de la canción —dijo sonriendo tontamente sin dejar de abrazar al alumno.

 

Satoshi se encontraba levemente sonrojado, y cuando el profesor habló y lo vio sonreír se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo. No quería verlo a los ojos de lo avergonzado que se sentía, pero tampoco podía dejar de verlo.

 

Había besado a su profesor por un impulso, por la ocasión y el ambiente, pero jamás pensó en que pasaría después de eso.

 

Por muy avergonzado que se sintiera, tenía que admitir que también se sentía feliz de que Sakura le hubiese correspondido.

 

La música terminó por completo y quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos.

 

—Ah... yo... —no sabía que decir, pero no quería estar en silencio porque comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

 

Sakura comprendió el nerviosismo del chico y soltándole fue por su soda.

 

—Bueno te cantaré alguna de anime, sé que eso les gusta a los chicos como tú, elige una para mí. —Decidió cambiar de tema y regresar a ese ambiente tranquilo y divertido que había antes del beso.

 

—Ah... em... s-sí —tartamudeó un poco antes de responder. Aún se sentía un poco avergonzado, y de alguna manera agradeció que Sakura no mencionara nada del beso.

 

Comenzó a ver las canciones de anime en el libro, ¡pero todas las que veía eran románticas! no sabía si era su cabeza haciéndole una jugarreta o si de verdad todas eran así. Hasta que encontró una que pensó serviría para volver a poner el ambiente divertido.

 

—Cante ésta —dijo riendo ya más calmado y mostrándole el libro. "Ready Steady Go" de L'Arc~en~Ciel era la canción.

 

A Sakura le agradó la elección y la cantó con mucho ánimo, de nuevo bailando y tonteando y pidiéndole a Satoshi que le hiciera los coros. En cierta forma agradeció no estar bebido porque quizás para ese momento ya hubiera estado sobre la mesa quebrando los vasos, quitándose la ropa y hasta animando a Satoshi a hacer lo mismo.

 

Terminada la canción regresó al sofá y bebió el resto de su soda.

 

—¡Ah, estoy cansado en serio! Ya no puedo deleitarte más con mi voz y mi baile —se rio cediéndole el micrófono al alumno.

 

Satoshi rio también tomando el micrófono. Se había divertido mucho esa noche y no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación.

 

—¡Le hace falta ejercitarse para aguantar más, Sakurazawa-san! —bromeó.— Aunque en realidad yo también estoy un poco cansado, me levanté temprano hoy —dio un leve bostezo.— ¿Quiere que le cante otra canción? —preguntó para después acomodarse un poco la playera.

 

—¿Y qué tal si me la cantas en mi departamento? Podríamos estar más cómodos y podría yo beber ¡al menos un copita! mira que he sido bastante bueno y he no fumado y tomado ¿me lo merezco no? —le propuso en verdad sin malas intenciones, aunque las palabras siempre le brotaban en doble sentido porque se le daba por naturaleza.— ¿Que dices?

 

Satoshi abrió un poco más los ojos en cuanto escuchó "en mi departamento"; pero cuando escuchó lo demás le pareció que no lo decía con otras intenciones. Además, era verdad que se lo merecía, para ser fumador y bebedor compulsivo ya había aguantado demasiado.

 

—Eh... bueno, creo que no es mala idea —sonrió.— Pero… ¿no cree que está mal que un alumno vaya al departamento de un profesor, en la noche? —preguntó mitad en broma mitad en serio.

 

—Pero ahora no eres mi alumno ni soy tu profesor. Eso es cuando estamos dentro de la universidad, fuera de ahí tu eres Satoshi un chico muy agradable que canta genial y me mantiene sin cigarro y vino, y yo Sakura, un tipo cualquier que canta mal y baila peor pero quiere invitarte a su casa, así ya no parece mal, ¿no? —le explicó más bien como un profesor que como un amigo.

 

—Pues por como acaba de hablarme ahora no me ayuda a olvidar que es mi profesor —rio.— Pero bueno, confiaré en usted y en lo que acaba de decir —sonrió.

 

Le dio su último trago a la soda esperando a que Sakura se levantara para que se fueran.

 

Sin duda nunca olvidaría esa noche en el karaoke, se la había pasado muy bien y... se atrevió a besar a su profesor. Sonrió para sí mientras pensaba eso.

 

—Bien, ayúdame a levantarme —dijo haciéndose el que no podía ponerse en pie y extendió su mano hacia el chico, cuando éste intentó ayudarle Sakura se puso de pie por sí mismo y le dio un besito de piquito para luego jalarle una mejilla.

 

—Confía en mí, no te haré nada pero nada indecente —se rio y se acercó a la puerta.— ¡Anda, anda Sato-chan!

 

Satoshi se acercó a la puerta un tanto sonrojado, no se esperaba ese beso. Aunque le había gustado, le pareció tierno para venir de alguien como Sakura.

 

—Ya voy, Sakurazawa-san —salió feliz del establecimiento, quería creer que en verdad Sakura no haría nada indecente con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es de mis capítulos favoritos~


	4. Full moon

Sakura condujo sin contratiempos hasta un gran edificio. Tenía un departamento en el 7mo piso. Había sido un regalo de su padre antes de que pasara aquello que había terminado de separarlos por completo...

 

—Bueno, adelante. —Aunque el lugar tenía una construcción moderna, con grandes ventanales, balcón, espacios amplios, dos piezas, baño con tina y cocina con barra, Sakura mantenía una decoración antigua muy a la japonesa. Mesa pequeña en el centro con cojines, sillones pequeños que simulaban más bien bancos, muebles todos en madera, pinturas de osos pandas, decoraciones en bambú y bonsáis para ambientar.

 

Se quitó los zapatos en el genkan mientras encendía la luz. Satoshi entró después que él y se quitó los zapatos también.

 

—Vaya, me imaginaba su departamento completamente diferente —expresó el más chico impresionado.— ¡Todo lo que imagino de usted siempre es erróneo! —se rio.

 

La verdad se imaginaba algo más simple y descuidado por parte de Sakura. Dio una rápida observada a la casa.

 

—Veo que le gustan mucho los pandas.

 

—Sí, me gustan, y como bambú cuando no tengo dinero —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.— Toma asiento, donde quieras —le sugirió mientras iba a la cocina, se sirvió vodka en un vaso y en otro un jugo de manzana para su invitado.— El león no es como lo pintan, Satoshi... —le dijo regresando a la sala y dándole el vaso— Se me terminaron las galletitas con leche espero el jugo las reemplace —sonrió.

 

Satoshi tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y rio mientras agarraba el vaso con jugo.

 

—Su casa es agradable, nada que ver con la mía -rio- que está llena de "lujos" y "cosas modernas" —expresó haciendo una seña de comillas con las manos. Según su padre tenían una casa lujosa, aunque en realidad era una casa relativamente normal con muchas cosas exageradas.— ¿Y desde cuando vive aquí? —preguntó para después beber un poco de su jugo.

 

—Desde que era estudiante. Hace ya algunos ayeres —se rio para luego beber todo el vodka de un sorbo.— ¡No sabes cómo me hacía falta esto! Bueno, amenizaré el ambiente, espera ahí —le dijo al alumno internándose en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y al baño.

 

Luego regresó con un futón entre sus brazos, fue al balcón lo abrió y colocó el futón ahí.

 

—¡Hey Satoshi, ven acá! Hoy hay clase de astronomía —le llamó mientras acomodaba su futón de tal manera que al quedar recostado sobre éste pudieran tener una visión de la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo de Tokio.

 

A Satoshi le gustó la idea y se acercó al balcón.

 

—¡Qué linda se ve la luna desde aquí! —expresó el joven emocionado.— Me gusta mucho observar el cielo, la luna, las estrellas... pero aquí en Tokio es difícil encontrar un lugar para verlo bien. Cuando estaba en la secundaria y vivía en Osaka con mi mamá, a veces dormía en el techo de la casa con un amigo, y veíamos el cielo mientras hablábamos por horas —sonrió al recordar eso.

 

Sakura se acostó como si nada en el futón observando la noche sobre él mientras escuchaba a Satoshi.

 

—¡Bueno, acuéstate hombre! Con confianza —le dijo para alentarlo.— ¿Y qué te gusta exactamente del cielo? —preguntó guiando su vista hacia esa luna enorme y amarillenta que les miraba también.

 

Satoshi se acostó junto a Sakura mirando al cielo de igual forma y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago.

 

—Todo... me parece tan hermoso y limpio, pero con tantos misterios a la vez. A veces siento que cuando miro al cielo hay alguien más observándome también y es como... como una sensación de que no estás solo... o no sé, algo así –rio un poco. Miró su reloj, aún no quería irse pero sólo quería asegurarse que no fuera tan tarde.

 

—Mmm... yo también creo que alguien allá arriba nos mira, y quizás son muchos ojos en realidad, y no hablo de extraterrestres —se rio— hablo de esa gente que nos deja...

 

De pronto cerró los ojos un instante, para finalmente recuperar su sonrisa bribona de siempre. Se giró hacia Satoshi sosteniéndose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra mano le tocó el rostro al muchacho.

 

—Aquí, en tu mejilla, hay un rayo de luna —dijo sonriendo y según él limpiándoselo con el dedo pulgar— ¡Hey! ¡No se va!

 

Satoshi rio por lo que hacía Sakura. Ya no le avergonzaba el contacto con su profesor, es más, ahora le gustaba.

 

Se giró también para quedar frente a frente con Sakura.

 

—Gracias por el día tan divertido que me hizo pasar hoy. —Y cuando decía día se refería a todo el día, ya que gracias a Sakura estuvo de muy buen humor desde que se despertó— Y yo que dudé en venir con usted —soltó una risita.

 

—¡Porque tú siempre tienes una idea errónea de mí! Y seguramente pensabas que era un tipo malo y abusador... ¡pero no es verdad! también puedo ser un hombre muy amable, ¿sabes? —comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y se acercó más a él casi sin proponérselo.— Y tú también eres muy buen chico... gracias a ti también por venir, me divertí. —De repente ya le hablaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el aliento de Satoshi en su rostro y escuchaba perfecto su respiración.

 

Satoshi, ante la cercanía de Sakura, de nuevo sintió ganas de besarlo. Comenzó a creer que su profesor en verdad le gustaba, pero ¿cómo iba a gustarle? Sentía que hacía algo indebido con tan solo pensar eso. Pero Sakura estaba tan cerca que no sabía qué hacer o decir, no quería dejarse llevar por un impulso de nuevo.

 

—Me alegra que se haya divertido. Nunca había escuchado de un profesor y un alumno que salieran a divertirse —dijo riendo un poco para no estar en silencio.

 

Sakura sonrió. Para él no era la primera y seguramente no sería la última vez que saliera con un alumno y que bueno... terminaran en la cama.

 

Muy despacio acercó su rostro al de Satoshi y la punta de su lengua rozó el labio inferior del chico, su mano viajó recorriendo la cintura del otro con lentitud por sobre la ropa. Satoshi correspondió el beso, no se sorprendió pues él también tenía ganas de besarlo y si el profesor no hubiera tomado la iniciativa hubiese sido él quien terminaría haciéndolo.

 

Sakura comenzó profundizar el beso atrapando la boca del alumno con la suya y sus cuerpos terminaron tocándose mientras la luna aún iluminaba las siluetas. El menor le abrazó por la espalda con un brazo para después, poco a poco, ir subiendo su mano hasta la cabeza de Sakura acariciándole el cabello.

 

No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en una situación así, pero esta vez se sentía un poco nervioso, no sabía exactamente por qué pero aún así siguió correspondiendo el beso de Sakura.

 

Con su mano libre comenzó a tocar el pecho del profesor por sobre la camisa, tenía ganas de sentir la piel del mayor así que intentaba desabotonar el primer botón; pero por la intensidad que comenzaba a tomar el beso le era imposible concentrarse siquiera para desabotonar ese botón.

 

Sakura tomó eso como una aceptación a sus avances, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó sobre el muchacho acomodándose entre sus piernas y sus manos se colaron bajo la playera del chico acariciándole la piel; su beso se volvió más dominante mientras su cuerpo rozaba el del otro.

 

Satoshi por su parte había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba solo en sus acciones y sensaciones. Cuando sintió las manos de Sakura sobre su piel le gustó y por fin pudo desabrochar un par de los botones de su camisa y comenzó a tocar su piel también. Comenzaba a sentir calor por los besos de Sakura e inconscientemente enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de desabotonar todos los botones de su camisa.

 

A Sakura le agradó lo que hacía el chico, sus besos fueron de los labios a las mejillas y de ahí al oído, lamiendo despacio el lóbulo del chico mientras sus manos luchaban por quitarle el chaleco que llevaba puesto Satoshi. Cuando finalmente lo logró sus labios descendieron al cuello y sus manos a las piernas con caricias desesperadas.

 

Al sentir Satoshi los besos en el cuello no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido. Terminó de quitarle por completo la camisa al profesor para después acariciarle casi desesperadamente la espalda con ambas manos. Sentía que comenzaba a sudar.

 

La última vez que había estado con un chico fue con Teruki, y esa noche fue tan calmada y nostálgica que casi olvidaba como era hacerlo desenfrenadamente.

 

Ya que Satoshi lo había semi-desnudado, Sakura no se quedó atrás y alejándose un poco de él, le levantó ligeramente del futón para despojarlo de la playera que quedó sobre la de él. Regresó a besarle la boca mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras sus manos le recorrían la espalda. Por sobre el pantalón le tocó la entrepierna y sus dedos traviesos decidieron desabrocharle los jeans.

 

El menor estaba disfrutando tanto el momento hasta que sintió que Sakura desabrochaba sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos y observó la luna por un segundo, y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había llegado demasiado lejos pero aún podía detenerse, ¡no podía tener sexo con su profesor! y menos siendo la primera vez que salían.

 

Empujó levemente a Sakura para después reincorporarse bruscamente y con esto empujar aún más a su profesor, de forma que ambos quedaron sentados.

 

—Lo... lo siento..., no puedo... —dijo respirando agitadamente con la cabeza baja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 

Sakura le contempló en silencio hasta que su respiración se normalizó. La verdad es que para él ambas cosas daban lo mismo, detenerse o haber llegado hasta el final. Pero respetó la decisión de Satoshi, le acomodó el cabello con una mano de paso acariciándole las mejillas y se acercó para darle un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

 

—No te disculpes, todo bien, te traeré más jugo de manzana —le dijo sonriendo y al pararse recogió su camisa del piso colocándosela camino a la cocina.

 

El alumno agradecía la comprensión de Sakura, si hubiera sido otra clase de hombre lo hubiese obligado a llegar hasta el final o por lo menos se hubiese molestado por "encender el boiler y no meterse a bañar".

 

Aprovechando que Sakura había ido a la cocina se levantó y tomó su playera del suelo para después ponérsela, abrochó sus jeans y se acomodó un poco más el cabello. Se recargó en la pared y mantuvo su mirada baja observando sus pies y moviendo éstos sin ningún fin en realidad.

 

Sakura regresó bebiendo otro vodka y con el jugo del muchacho. Se lo entregó como si nada hubiese pasado y volvió a tomar asiento en el futón mirando el cielo mientras movía el vaso de cristal entre sus dedos.

 

—¡No te quedes ahí! Siéntate, a menos que ya tengas que regresar a tu dormitorio, puedo llevarte a la universidad —Sakura tenía esa facilidad para, sin importar la circunstancia, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar con esa sonrisa falsa pero bien ensayada.

 

Satoshi bebió un poco de su jugo y se sentó tímidamente en el futón junto a Sakura, con unos centímetros de distancia.

 

—Ah... bueno —miró su reloj— no es tan tarde aún. Puedo quedarme un rato más aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo sin ver directamente a Sakura, se sentía un tanto avergonzado pero aún así quería estar un rato más con él.

 

—¡Claro que puedes! Todo el rato que quieras. —Volteó hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa.

 

Comenzó a tararear la canción que Satoshi había cantado en el karaoke mientras volvía a enfocar sus pupilas en la enorme luna.

 

—Esa canción, la primera que cantaste en el karaoke, me pareció triste —dijo con un toque de nostalgia en la voz, y esa sonrisa clásica en él se borró.

 

Satoshi volteó a ver directamente a Sakura y notó la diferencia de su expresión.

 

—¿Sí? Me gusta mucho esa canción, pero no me parece que sea meramente triste... ¿por qué le pareció triste? —Quería saber lo que pensaba Sakura, la pareció muy extraño el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro, no era algo típico de él. Observó también la luna esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

 

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para librarse del cúmulo de recuerdos que le agobiaban.

 

—No lo sé, no toda en realidad, pero aquel "caminábamos juntos en aquellos días glamorosos"... —De nuevo se internó en la tristeza y una vez más la apartó riéndose como autodefensa y regresando a su estilo bromista y desenfadado.— Y bueno, ¿hay alguna canción que te recuerde a alguien importante o especial? —le preguntó.

 

Notó un dejo de tristeza en Sakura, pero al ver como cambió de repente al Sakura de siempre prefirió no preguntar nada más.

 

—Sí... hay una en especial que me recuerda mucho a mi madre... —comenzó a cantar bajito un pedazo de la canción.

 

_Forever love, forever dream_

_kono mama soba ni ite_

_yoake ni, furueru, kokoro wo dakishimete_

 

—Supongo que la conoce, ¿no? —sonrió con nostalgia.

 

—¡Claro! ¡X-Japan es de mis tiempos! Recuerdo que cuando tenía 18 iba a sus conciertos y fumaba marihuana mientras los escuchaba —confesó riéndose.— Pero esa canción es muy linda, se ve que le tienes gran afecto a tu madre... ¿eres muy cercano con ella?

 

—Sí, desde siempre... de hecho, ella fue quien me inculcó el amor por la música. ¡Cuando era niño me hacía escuchar música en vez de dejarme jugar con mis juguetes o ver televisión! —se rio— pero la verdad es que lo disfrutaba mucho. Precisamente grupos como X Japan eran de los que más escuchaba cuando niño... sin duda fue una buena época... —Se acomodó un poco en el futón para estar más cómodo.

 

Sakura sonrió ante la anécdota de Satoshi y su madre.

 

—Siempre es así, la vida está marcada por buenos momentos, malos, algunos que ni recuerdas, otros inolvidables... bueno, cuando bebo me pongo nostálgico, no me hagas caso —se acostó en el futón viendo de nuevo la luna.— ¿Y qué hay sobre hermanos? ¿Tienes?

 

Satoshi observó a Sakura mientras se acostaba en el futón.

 

—Hermanos... sí, bueno, algo así. Son medios hermanos en realidad; pero nunca nos llevamos bien, ni ahora que vivo con ellos, la verdad nos llevamos mucho peor que antes... es como no tener hermanos, en fin, no me importan ellos. —Se recostó también en el futón un poco más cerca de Sakura.— ¿Usted tiene hermanos, Sakurazawa-san?

 

—Tengo una hermana. Pero hace mucho que no la veo. Es mayor que yo, se casó con un norteamericano y se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles, a veces me manda fotos por email de su familia, tiene dos hijos, una nena y un nene. Hemos planeado reencontrarnos pero no he tenido la oportunidad de viajar. La extraño, eso sí. Pero que mal lo de tus medios hermanos, lo bueno es que no les das importancia, es lo mejor, gente así no la merece.

 

—¡Tiene sobrinitos! Qué lindo –se rio— me gustan mucho los niños, aunque eso sí, siempre y cuando no sean míos —sonrió— ojala pronto se pueda reencontrar con su hermana, si la extraña es porque la quiere. —Le miró al rostro.— ¿Y qué hay de sus padres?

 

—¡Muy inteligente lo de que no sean tuyos! yo pienso igual —se rio cerrando los ojos. Cuando escuchó la palabra “padres” de nuevo su semblante cambio.— Lo siento, no hablo de mis padres —se giró para ver a Satoshi y le sonrió a modo de disculpa por no poder ahondar en el tema. Era un tema delicado para él.

 

—Ah, yo... lo siento —se disculpó. Por el rostro de Sakura era obvio que el tema no le agradaba. Se sintió un poco mal por haber hecho esa pregunta.— Ah... ah... ¿y animales? ¿le gustan los animales? —preguntó espontáneamente para cambiar de tema.

 

Sakura asintió.

 

—Sí, me gustan los pandas y los perros. Tenía uno llamado Nerima pero murió hace un año. Era negro. Y los pandas bueno, son mi pasión —se rio— ¡Por eso los tengo por toda la casa! ¿Y a ti te gustan? Los animales claro, no los pandas.

 

—¡Sí! Me gustan mucho los gatos y los conejos y... las hormigas —rio— de niño jugaba mucho con hormigas, algunos piensan que eso es raro —volvió a reír.— Tuve un gato en la secundaria, se llamaba Kirara, era muy lindo. Pero después tuve algunos problemas y preferí regalarlo, supuse que estaría mejor en otro hogar... ¿Y si le gustan tanto los pandas, por qué no tiene uno de mascota? —rio de nuevo.

 

Sakura se rio fuertemente.

 

—¡Porque la asociación de protección de animales me metería a la cárcel! —respondió aun entre risas. Satoshi le agradaba mucho, era simpático, lindo y alguien fácil de hablar. Quizás con el tiempo tendría una mayor apertura hacia él.

 

—¡Pero no lo meterán a la cárcel! Porque usted cuidara muy bien al panda y lo sacara a pasear tomado la de la mano —rio divertido.

 

—Bueno, yo te conseguiré una mascota para tu pieza, quizás una hormiga, son baratas —bromeó el profesor.

 

—Sí, son muy baratas —sonrió— aunque nunca tuve una propia, siempre las dejaba libres. Incluso recuerdo que cuando estaba en la primaria me peleé con un niño ¡porque las estaba matando! —rio fuerte— que tonto era entonces. Pero si usted me regala una creo que la llamaré... ¡Saku-chan! —rio un poco más.— ¡Sí! Suena lindo —volvió a reír, estaba muy divertido.

 

—¡No puedes ponerle mi nombre a tu hormiga! —se rio también.— Además quizás te regale más de una, no sé, puede que justo cuando vaya a comprarlas a la veterinaria ande de buenas —volvió a reír.

 

Alzó las manos hacia el cielo como si intentara tocar la luna para luego colocarlas bajo su cabeza.

 

—Entonces si me compra otra ¡le pondré Sato-chan! y las dos vivirán juntas en su pecera con arena y caminitos y se querrán mucho y serán felices —rio. No tenía idea por qué decía eso, pero le dieron ganas de decirlo. Miraba a Sakura y después volteo a ver la luna. Bostezó un poco.

 

Sakura se rio fuertemente ante el comentario. Era gracioso después de todo, solo esperaba que lo dijera de broma y no como un reflejo de que estaba enamorándose de él, porque Sakura no se enamoraba de nadie y no podría corresponderle.

 

—Qué bueno que no te regalo perros porque no quiero saber cómo es que Saku-chan y Sato-chan se cruzaran por amor en tu pieza —dijo animadamente

 

Satoshi rio divertido.

 

—¡No! Los perros no me gustan, son malvados —rio— además es desagradable ver a los perros hacer eso —puso cara de asco para después volver a reír. Hacía tiempo que no reía tanto con alguien, se la estaba pasando bien. Era tarde y tenía sueño pero aún no quería regresar a la universidad.

 

—¡No son malvados! Mi Nerima era muy buen perro, ¡incluso era más obediente que muchos chicos a los que he tenido por alumnos! y en lo otro tienes razón, nada como ver mejor una buena película porno... ¿has visto alguna en tu vida? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. A él le gustaba e incluso tenía dvds de estas. No le parecía malo mientras no fuera vicio.

 

—¡Claro! Tampoco soy un niño, creo que todos a esta edad hemos visto al menos una. Aunque debo decir que no me agradan donde salen mujeres con hombres, o sea, creo que las mujeres son bellas pero verlas haciendo eso no es algo que tome como entretenimiento, creo que prefiero a los hombres —dijo riendo.

 

Sakura le miró de nuevo. Le agradaba la gente sincera y sin rodeos, y bueno Satoshi tenía eso, hablaba directo sin importarle lo que opinaban los demás. Se sintió identificado con él.

 

—Bueno, concuerdo contigo, las de hombres tienen un toque más interesante. Te prestaré alguna en otra ocasión —le guiñó el ojo y bostezó. Se estaba divirtiendo, sí y mucho, pero de repente el sueño hacia mella en él.— Me agrada tu sinceridad, yo la mantendré contigo, cuando repruebes seré honesto y te lo diré —bromeó.

 

—¡No, Sakurazawa-san! Yo no repruebo —puso cara de puchero— me esfuerzo mucho para ser de los mejores, ¡en serio! —sonrió.— ¿Y usted tiene de esas películas? Yo he visto pero... no sé, me sentiría un poco culpable si las compro —se rio.— Además, para qué comprar algo que puede hacer uno mismo.

 

De tanto que había hablado con Sakura ya se sentía en confianza y ya no le daba pena decir esas cosas.

 

Sakura sonrió.

 

—¡No eres tan niño bueno como aparentas! Dices que te da culpa comprar una pero en realidad lo que quieres ¡es hacer tus propias películas caseras! —se rio— bueno cuando necesites cámara yo tengo, escenografía te presto mi pieza y si quieres un actor genial y experto, me llamas —dijo bromeando y soltando una carcajada.

 

Satoshi rio también.

 

—Lo tendré en cuenta, y como no mencionó nada sobre honorarios, tomaré en cuenta que es gratis —volvió a reír.— ¡Pero en realidad no lo decía porque quisiera hacer mis propias películas! Me refería a que, para qué ver algo de lejos si puedes hacerlo tú mismo con alguien más, puedes sentir, disfrutar ¡y hasta saborear! —rio un poco.

 

—Me parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas, yo pensé que sería tu tutor pero como siempre dicen "el alumno supera al maestro" —se giró y lo observó, el brillo de la luna palidecía en el cielo. Un viento fresco soplaba.— Creo que a final de cuentas, concordamos en muchas cosas —le dijo con una sonrisa y la sed volvió a él.— Iré por más vodka, ¿quieres jugo? aun me queda bastante.

 

—Supongo que usted toma puro alcohol, hasta me parece extraño que tenga jugo en su casa —rio— pero no, no tengo más sed, gracias.

 

Observó como Sakura entraba a la casa y cuando dejo de verlo giró su mirada al cielo. Se sentía bien, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba mucho estar con su profesor, aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero se sentía cómodo.

 

Mientras se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba dormido.

 

Sakura regresó bebiendo ya de su vodka y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Satoshi se había quedado dormido. Le observó un rato en silencio, su lento respirar, los parpados cerrados mientras continuaba bebiendo, y cuando hubo terminado, decidió que sería cruel de su parte perturbarle el sueño despertándolo.

 

Fue a su pieza por una cobija y regresó para cubrir con esta al alumno. Se recostó a su lado y contempló la luna llena hasta que aquella imagen le transportó al sueño también.

 

La luz del sol interrumpió su sueño, no recordaba muy bien dónde o cuándo se durmió. Vio a su alrededor con sus ojos aun somnolientos y dio un sobresalto cuando vio a su profesor dormido junto a él. Se sentó y observó la cobija, comenzó a recordar todo lo de la noche pasada pero no recordaba exactamente en qué momento se había dormido.

 

Se quedó observando un rato a Sakura hasta que éste despertó.

 

Sakura se estiró sin pudor por el futón bostezado y cubriéndose los ojos.

 

—Que alguien apague la luz... —dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de despertarse por completo.— Buenos días, joven alumno, ¿llegando temprano a clase? —bromeó con Satoshi.

 

—Buenos días, Sakurazawa-san —sonrió.— Disculpe, me quedé en su casa sin haberlo planeado, espero no haber molestado —dijo un tanto apenado. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se talló un ojo.— ¡Mierda! Me dormí sin quitarme el maquillaje —dijo para sí mismo, después rio al darse cuenta que al decir eso sonaba como una chica.

 

Sakura le miró y se rio también.

 

—¡Ahora verdaderamente tienes ojos de panda! —le dijo apuntándole ya que al tallarse Satoshi se había dejado el ojo negro

 

—Al menos me veré lindo para usted, porque le gustan los pandas, así no se burla tanto de mí —sonrió.— ¿Me podría prestar su baño? Me gustaría lavarme la cara.

 

Satoshi le parecía muy tierno y dulce cuando hablaba así. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle y acariciarle una mano. Luego, el chico le pidió usar el baño.

 

—Claro, mira es por ese pasillo, la primer puerta antes del final del pasillo —le dijo mientras se reincorporaba del futón.

 

—Gracias, no tardo —se levantó del futón y se dirigió a donde Sakura le indicó.

 

Una vez en el baño se observó al espejo.

 

—De verdad parezco un panda —se rio solo.

 

Comenzó a lavar su rostro con abundante agua y jabón, pensó que obviamente Sakura no tendría desmaquillante, así que tuvo que intentar sacarse el delineador sólo con el agua y el jabón. Cuando terminó se secó con una toalla que su profesor tenía ahí, se miró en el espejo, no logró quitarse por completo el maquillaje pero al menos ya no parecía un panda.

 

Salió del baño después de peinarse un poco.

 

Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando huevos fritos. Había puesto ya sobre la mesa dos vasos de jugo sobre unos manteles de bambú fino, rodajas de pan francés y cátsup. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Satoshi en la sala se giró un momento para verle.

 

—No sé si te gusta el huevo pero... no he surtido mi despensa —regresó entonces a vertir aceite en la cacerola.

 

Se acercó a la cocina para ver como cocinaba Sakura.

 

—Sí, me gusta. Usted no se ve como alguien que cocine —soltó una pequeña risilla— espero sepa bien —rio de nuevo, aunque obviamente si supiera mal de igual forma se lo comería.

 

—¡Soy muy bueno cocinando! Si yo me cocino desde que iba a la universidad, aprendí muchas cosas, además salí un tiempo con un chico que era chef y me enseñó platillos especiales —le platicó mientras sacaba el huevo del fuego y lo colocaba en un plato. Sólo le faltaba uno más.

 

Satoshi asomó su cabeza hacía la cacerola.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —le preguntó el más joven.

 

—No te preocupes, tu solo siéntate yo me hago cargo.

 

Tomó asiento en la mesa como Sakura le indicó y espero.

 

Sakura finalmente llevó los dos platos de huevos estrellados con tocino, colocó uno frente a Satoshi y otro para él en la silla de enfrente. Tomó asiento y los cubiertos.

 

—Espero te agrade —bebió un poco de su jugo antes de comenzar a comer.

 

—Gracias. —Satoshi tomó los cubiertos  también y comenzó a comer.— ¡Saben muy bien! No creía por completo eso de que fuera un buen cocinero —rio para después tomar un poco de jugo.— Me agrada comer en casa, bueno, en casa de alguien más en este caso. Es raro que coma fuera de la cafetería de la universidad una vez que comienzan las clases —comentó para seguir comiendo.

 

—Yo siempre como en casa, rara vez en algún restaurante y suelo desayunar en la cafetería. Pero nada como mi comida —dijo sonriendo y se enfocó de nuevo en su huevo, adoraba el tocino el cual comía con gusto.

 

Terminó su jugo y se sirvió más, vertiendo también en el vaso de Satoshi. Hace mucho que no compartía mesa con alguien por lo que comía en silencio ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar.

 

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo y Satoshi pensaba en que era agradable estar en casa de Sakura.

 

—Terminé —dijo en cuanto terminó de comer.— No se preocupe, yo lavaré los platos, es lo menos que puedo hacer —sonrió.

 

—¡No! Al mediodía viene una señora a ayudarme con el aseo, ella se encargará de eso, ¡no le quites su trabajo! —le sonrió y se puso de pie para limpiar la mesa y llevar los platos a la cocina.— Son las ventajas de tener a alguien que te haga las cosas, yo solo me siento a ver tele mientras la señora hace el resto.

 

—¡Que flojo, Sakurazawa-san! —bromeó— debe limpiar su casa usted mismo —rio un poco.— Con razón, ya se me hacía extraño que tuviera su departamento tan limpio, no estaba tan equivocado —rio de nuevo.— A mí me gusta siempre tener las cosas limpias y ordenadas, es un hábito que tengo desde niño.

 

—¡Se nota en tu pieza! Y a mí también me gusta en realidad tener ordenado y limpio pero ahora no puedo encargarme yo de mi casa ¡soy un hombre ocupado aunque no lo parezca! Tengo que organizar clases, darlas, buscar información, ir a cursos, reuniones, no sabes, termino tan agotado que ultimo que quiero es tomar una escoba —le explicó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el comedor frente a él

 

—Bueno, tiene razón, sí es un hombre muy ocupado –le sonrió.- Pero que bueno que aún así tenga tiempo de divertirse de vez en cuando, como anoche —mantuvo su sonrisa.— ¿Y por qué decidió dar clases en la universidad? —le preguntó curioso.

 

—Porque estaba en un momento en mi vida donde necesitaba cualquier empleo, y bueno, se me presentó la oportunidad en la universidad y la acepté. Pero igual, en mis planes no está quedarme en ahí, mi hermana la de Los Ángeles dice que podría tener un empleo en el área de finanzas allá y bueno sería genial mudarme —le platicó calmadamente

 

Satoshi le escuchó en silencio. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al escuchar que Sakura no se quedaría en la universidad permanentemente, aunque no supo exactamente por qué se sintió así.

 

—Ah... entonces planea mudarse... espero sea cuando termine este ciclo, al menos. Me gustaría que usted me diera clases todo el año —le sonrió un poco.

 

—Sí, por lo pronto ya me comprometí todo este ciclo escolar a trabajar en la universidad, así que no te preocupes, no te librarás tan fácil de mi —le dijo riendo.

 

Satoshi sonrió.

 

—Qué bueno, al menos estará el resto del año.— Observó su reloj y le picó a un botón.— Creo que mi reloj se paró —volvió a picarle— ¿que hora será? no me fijé ni a qué hora despertamos.

 

Sakura se giró para ver el reloj digital verde que colgaba de una de las paredes. Tampoco había notado la hora en que despertó.

 

—Bueno va a ser mediodía —dijo al ver que faltaban 20 minutos para las doce, el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido.— Si quieres irte ya te llevo a la universidad —le sugirió regresando su vista a Satoshi

 

Satoshi no quería irse aún, pero el inicio de clases estaba cerca y aún no terminaba de arreglar todo para ese día.

 

—Sí... bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la universidad. Le agradecería si me llevara —sonrió.— Espero poder visitarlo otro día —le dijo tímidamente.

 

Sakura se puso de pie.

 

—Bien, solo deja me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes y nos vamos —sonrió y fue hacia el baño. Hace tiempo que no pasaba un día completo con alguien divertido a su lado. Emergió del pasillo minutos después con el cabello sujeto en una coleta y el rostro limpio.

 

—Ya, vamos Sato-chan —le dijo luego de colocarse los zapatos en el genkan y abrir la puerta.

 

Satoshi se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacía la puerta.

 

—Sí —dijo mientras se colocaba los tenis en el genkan para salir con Sakura rumbo a la universidad. Se había divertido más de lo que había pensado y agradecía a Sakura por haberlo invitado a salir.


	5. Heridas

Las clases habían comenzado, Sakura y Satoshi se veían prácticamente todos los días, platicaban un poco después de clases pero fuera de eso no habían tenido tiempo para salir nuevamente como esa noche del karaoke; las ocupaciones de inicio de cursos los tenían muy ocupados a ambos, especialmente al profesor. De igual forma durante ese mes se dieron el tiempo de al menos almorzar un par de días juntos en la cafetería de la universidad, se llevaban bien y tanto al alumno como al mayor les agradaba estar juntos y platicar de cosas triviales.

 

Hasta que un día...

 

Todo le daba vueltas por sobre la cabeza.

 

Horas antes había estado en la biblioteca con el director ayudándole a subir algunos libros a los estantes más altos. Usó la escalera metálica del lugar; sin embargo, cuando estaba a dos libros de terminar, la escalera metálica se cerró repentinamente produciendo su caída y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ahora estaba en la enfermería bajo revisión médica, tenía una pequeña herida en la frente y un dolor horrible en la cabeza y el pecho. Se quejó un poco mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor en la camilla y cerraba los ojos para dejar de sentir que todo giraba.

 

A Satoshi le pareció extraño que su profesor no se presentara a la clase de esa mañana. Sus compañeros al ver que los minutos pasaban se iban yendo uno a uno, a Satoshi le pareció muy raro así que estuvo solo en el aula esperando a su profesor mientras escuchaba música. Esperó alrededor de 20 minutos más y como nadie llegaba decidió irse.

 

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando, sin querer, escuchó al director contándole a otra persona que Sakurazawa-sensei había tenido un accidente mientras le ayudaba con unas cosas. Se preocupó y acudió rápidamente a la enfermería.

 

Al llegar entró silenciosamente, no se encontraba el médico del lugar. Caminó un poco hacia las camillas y vio a Sakura acostado en una, se veía muy adolorido y tenía una herida en la cabeza. Se acercó un poco preocupado.

 

—Sakurazawa-san —susurró apenas, pensando que Sakura dormía.

 

Sakura escuchó una voz lejana y entreabrió los ojos para ver una cara borrosa, intentó enfocar un par de veces hasta que reconoció el maquillaje de ojos de Satoshi, su alumno. Se preguntó cómo se había enterado de que estaba en la enfermería, bueno, seguro el director se los dijo ya que no pudo ir a dar su materia.

 

—Hey, Sato-chan —le saludó por fin con la voz algo trémula

 

El menor se alegró al escuchar su voz, al menos no estaba inconsciente.

 

—No se esfuerce en hablar, Sakurazawa-san —se hincó para quedar un poco más a la altura de Sakura— se ve muy adolorido —dijo con una media sonrisa, pero con ojos de preocupación. Tomó su mano despacio.

 

Sakura dejó que el chico le tomara de la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 

—No creas que me dormiré o algo, es solo que cuando los abro todo me da vueltas —le dijo apretando débilmente su mano.— Me caí, caí de una escalera en la biblioteca, quizás estaba distraído porque... hoy es un día especial —dijo llevándose la mano libre a la herida y haciendo una mueca de dolor al tocársela.

 

—¿Un... día especial? —preguntó más para él mismo que para Sakura, pero habló más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido.

 

Sakura apretó los ojos y asintió. Estaba un poco aturdido, pensativo, fuera de sí; no estaba ni seguro qué día y hora era. Para él, era el aniversario de la muerte de Haru...

 

—Sí, hoy hace ocho años se fue él... —dijo con una expresión de tristeza. La sonrisa eterna se le borró.

 

Satoshi se sorprendió por la expresión de Sakura, nunca lo había visto con una cara así. No sabía qué decir, no sabía de quién hablaba Sakura y no sabía si sería bueno preguntarle... sólo sabía que era algo que ponía muy triste a su profesor.

 

Le acarició la mano.

 

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó sin estar seguro de que Sakura fuera a responder.

 

El corazón de Sakura se agobió como si retrocediera a ese día exacto.

 

—¡Haru! —le dijo como si Satoshi tuviera que conocerlo.— ¿Recuerdas a Haru?... Su mamá era estadounidense y su papá japonés, por eso Haru era el único asiático con ojos verdes... y siempre estaba feliz, bromeaba, ¡se pasaba de tonto! —Sakura sonrió.— Hasta que la sonrisa se le hizo añicos y se colgó. —De nuevo obtuvo esa expresión de dolor interno.

 

Al principio el alumno no entendió mucho de qué hablaba Sakura, pero conforme continuaba hablando y al ver su última expresión de dolor, pensó que debía ser una persona a la que Sakura tenía mucho cariño.

 

—No, yo... no sé quién es Haru... —parecía como si Sakura pensará que él le conocía, pero él no conocía a ningún Haru.

 

Fue lo único que atinó a decir. No sabía qué podía decirle y se sintió mal por eso.

 

—Mis padres no lo querían porque... era chico y yo también, papá esperaba que me casara con una hija de un empresario, pero yo amaba a Haru... y Haru al sentirse un estorbo entre mis padres y yo se colgó. Una mañana como hoy, justo como hoy... no me dijo adiós... —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta perderse en los pliegues de la almohada. De pronto Sakura reía, y todo en su cabeza era un caos, entre las visiones de Haru mirándole con esa sonrisa que Sakura luego de muerte intento imitarle, y el presente, el foco de la enfermería sobre él, la mano de Satoshi...

 

Al escuchar a Sakura se sintió triste por sólo pensar lo que él debió haber sufrido; pero cuando vio esa lágrima resbalar de los ojos de Sakura... sintió muchas ganas de llorar. Jamás imaginó ver de esa forma al sonriente y animado Sakura. Y de repente Sakura reía, parecía perdido, como si no supiera dónde ni en qué momento se encontraba.

 

Entonces el alumno hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: Le abrazó, le abrazó sin pensar en que estaba herido y quizás podía lastimarle. Le abrazó con ganas de que la tristeza de Sakura se fuera...

 

Cuando sintió el calor de un abrazo, Sakura volvió a su estado de tranquilidad, no se movió ni derramó una lágrima más

 

—Haru... —musitaba una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y sólo podía pensar en la imagen de su fallecido amante. Se mantuvo en esa pose de tranquilidad y susurros por un buen rato, hasta que de alguna manera le regresó la conciencia.

 

Satoshi, por su parte, mantuvo su abrazo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, deseando que Sakura estuviera bien. Cuando su profesor por fin se tranquilizó, abrió los ojos sin dejar de abrazarle y se dio cuenta que sus propios ojos estaban llorosos... era sensible después de todo.

 

No sabía si era buena idea hablar, Sakura parecía ya estar tranquilo pero... de igual forma prefirió guardar silencio, manteniéndole abrazado.

 

Sakura abrió los ojos como si regresara de un largo viaje al pasado. Observó la lámpara sobre él y a Satoshi abrazándolo. Sabía que había hablado de más, tocando un tema que francamente nunca le gustaba tratar.

 

—Am... ¿Satoshi? ¿podrías pasarme mi vaso de agua? —pidió regresando a su habitual sonrisa y tratando de reincorporarse un poco en la cama.

 

Escuchó a Sakura con su tono de voz más parecido al habitual, le soltó y se secó cualquier posible lágrima en un movimiento rápido.

 

—Claro, Sakurazawa-san —fue hacia el pequeño mueble junto a la cama, tomó el vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Sakura.— Aquí tiene —se quedó observándole.

 

Sakura agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y se bebió todo el líquido.

 

—Ah... muchas gracias, estaba muriendo de sed ¡y estas enfermeras no se preocupan por nada! —expresó ya en su estado habitual de sentido del humor.— Gracias por haber venido, lamento que perdieran una clase, aunque igual ustedes lo disfrutan ¡lo sé! —se rio.— Ahora tendré miedo de entrar a la biblioteca —dijo jugando con el vaso entre sus manos. Se sentía mejor pero aún muy adolorido y confundido. ¿Cuánto habría revelado de su pasado?

 

El menor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que Sakura estaba mejor.

 

—Me enteré en el pasillo de lo que le sucedió, nadie tuvo la gentileza de avisarme en la mañana y estaba solo en el aula esperándole —rio un poco.

 

Le miraba. Se sentía un poco extraño por la situación en la que se encontraban hace un momento. Sakura parecía no recordar nada de lo que había dicho, o quizás no quería acordarse...

 

Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

 

—¿Ya se siente mejor? —le preguntó con un rostro algo preocupado.

 

—Sí, no es nada. Supongo que en un rato más que se aparezca el doctor me dejarán salir de aquí e ir a mi casa. Me recostaré y dormiré hasta mañana —dijo como si nada.— Me siento muy cansado...

 

De pronto observó el calendario en una de las paredes. No, no era el aniversario de Haru, eso había sido dos semanas atrás. Y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos sobre la única persona que había amado.

 

Satoshi se mantuvo en silencio, observándole. De pronto tomó su mano de nuevo.

 

—Me alegra que ya esté mejor —sonrió. Y no sólo se refería a las heridas de su pequeño accidente, sino también a su actitud de momentos atrás. Pero se sentía un poco incómodo por no entender lo que había sucedido. Tenía que preguntar.— Ah... hace un rato... usted... —se retractó. No quería ver de nuevo a Sakura de esa forma. No continuo su frase, se quedó callado.

 

Sakura le observó y comprendió a que se refería.

 

—Hace rato dije muchas cosas que no debí decir, no sé en qué estaba pensando —sonrió— es una anécdota de mi pasado que me dejo una marca para siempre, y es algo de lo que nunca hablo, no sé, quizás con el golpe en la cabeza me perdí unos instantes —se rio falsamente— pero sé que lo que haya dicho, no saldrá de aquí.

 

—Por supuesto que no —le sonrió un poco.

 

Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Sakura, entendía por qué le había dicho esas cosas sobre el amor en el karaoke y, sobre todo, estaba seguro de que había sufrido mucho.

 

—No se preocupe, aunque no entiendo mucho... sé que es algo muy personal para usted, y por supuesto que no se lo contaría a nadie —le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.— Me gustaría quedarme un rato más con usted, espero que no le moleste... puede dormir si quiere.

 

Sakura asintió, no le molestaba la presencia de Satoshi. De pronto, pensó que nunca antes, en todos esos años, había platicado con alguien el motivo de su tristeza continua que siempre era cubierta por una sonrisa falsa. Quizás si lo hablara al menos una vez pudiera aminorar el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros...

 

—Yo conocí a Haru cuando ingresé a la universidad, él también estudiaba finanzas, íbamos en el mismo salón —comenzó a hablar mirando hacia la lámpara.— Desde que le vi me gustó, era tímido pero muy sonriente, jamás le veías triste o enojado. Tenía un rostro algo femenino —se rio— y unos enormes ojos verdes... como pude me hice su amigo y con el tiempo su novio. Fue la persona que más amé...

 

Satoshi le escuchaba con atención. Antes de ese día no se imaginaba que Sakura hubiese amado a alguien de esa manera. Le agradaba que Sakura comenzara a confiar en él y, sobre todo, que no se guardara todas esas cosas, que se desahogara...

 

—Debe ser hermoso amar a alguien de esa forma —susurró para sí.— Y... ¿qué sucedió después? —preguntó tímidamente. Ya tenía una idea por lo que había dicho antes Sakura, pero le interesaba mucho saber qué era lo que exactamente había sucedido. Quería saber bien sobre lo que ponía tan triste a su profesor...

 

—Pues salimos por toda la carrera hasta graduarnos, incluso habíamos planeado vivir juntos. Con él aprendí a sonreír aun en los momentos más adversos. Él siempre me jalaba las mejillas para que sonriera y decía que una sonrisa es el mejor accesorio —Sakura cerró los ojos.— Y entonces mi padre tuvo la genial idea de que debía casarme con la hija de un amigo empresario suyo. Obviamente yo me rehusé y le dije lo de mi relación con Haru, y él me odió, me echó de la casa. Pero antes... tuvo la vileza de buscar a Haru y decirle que por su culpa nuestra familia se deterioraba y que estaba echando a perder mi vida —cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía una expresión de enojo, como si el solo recordarlo le molestara de nuevo.

 

Al escucharle decir aquello Satoshi ahora comprendía porque Sakura había dicho que él no hablaba de sus padres, seguro lo odiaba por intentar separarlo de la persona que más amaba.

 

No supo qué decir, observó su expresión de enojo, muy comprensible. Sólo se limitó a acariciarle un poco la mano que aún tenía sostenida a la suya...

 

Sakura bajó la mirada.

 

—Y él que pensó que lo mejor para nosotros era desaparecer de mi vida, se suicidó. Llegué a su casa y entré con las copias de mis llaves luego de que mi padre me hubiera corrido, todo estaba en silencio. Cuando entré a la pieza Haru se había colgado con un cinturón de un tubo que estaba en la ventana y de donde pendía la cortina... —de pronto sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo pero fue fuerte y soportó el llanto.— Me enteré del porqué de su suicidio gracias a un amigo suyo, el que no me haya dejado ni una nota ni permitido hablar con él antes de que tomara esa decisión aún ahora me afecta, es algo que sé nunca superaré. Pero aún así, ahora hay algo que siempre hago y es por él, sonreír —y al decirlo esbozó una sonrisa.

 

Satoshi sentía ganas de llorar tan solo de imaginar un poco de lo que debía sentir Sakura; pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que Sakura quería llorar pero se hacía el fuerte, así que él también lo hizo.

 

—Lo... lo lamento. Aunque no lo conocí ni tampoco lo conocía a usted en ese entonces, puedo imaginar lo que sufrieron... ambos. Sin duda Haru no tomó la mejor decisión, debieron luchar por lo que querían... sé que usted lo hubiese hecho pero... por desgracia Haru no tuvo la fuerza necesaria —apretó un poco la mano de Sakura.— No comprendo por qué no habló con usted antes, por qué no se despidió al menos... pero seguro que él le amaba también y quería lo mejor para usted... —comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta— aunque es terrible que no se haya dado cuenta que lo mejor para usted era... estar a su lado —las ganas de llorar eran más grandes y comenzaba a reflejarse en su voz.

 

Sakura le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza despacio.

 

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, quizás no estoy bien y no lo estaré nunca, pero en lo que cabe estoy vivo y solo por eso debo seguir adelante. A Haru no le gustaría verme llorar, él nunca lo haría. Así que hay que sonreírle a la vida aun si por dentro no puedes más y estás destinado a la soledad, tú sonríe.

 

Satoshi le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, aún con sus ojos un poco llorosos.

 

—Es admirable que... a pesar de todo, usted sea tan fuerte... y... es hermoso que sonría por él. Realmente espero que pueda llegar a estar bien algún día... seguro que es lo que más le gustaría a Haru. —Bajó la mirada un momento y después le miró de nuevo.— ¿Puedo... puedo darle un abrazo? —para él un abrazo sincero significaba más que mil palabras, y en ese momento quería transmitirle muchas cosas a Sakura, que le entendía, que lo apoyaba, que podía confiar en él y, sobre todo, que deseaba verlo feliz.

 

Sakura le observó un minuto en silencio ante su petición.

 

—No —respondió tajantemente a su abrazo.— No quiero que me tengas lastima —dijo seriamente. Pero al final estalló en risas.— ¡Bromeaba! claro que puedes abrazarme.

 

Sin duda Sakura estaba un poco mejor, su sentido del humor había vuelto.

 

—¡No sea tonto, Sakurazawa-san! ¡yo jamás le tendría lástima! —exclamó mientras se acercaba más a él para abrazarle con fuerza, olvidó por un momento que estaba herido. Aún en el abrazo, sonrió y derramó una pequeña lágrima que corrió por su mejilla para luego desaparecer.

 

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose liberado de alguna manera luego de contar una parte tan importante de su vida. Lo alejó de sí un minuto y le observó.

 

—¡Esa enfermera planea dejarme todo el día aquí! Muero de hambre —se quejó sujetándose el estomago.

 

Satoshi sonrió contento al ver que el ánimo de Sakura había regresado, ahora sí de verdad.

 

—Si no le dejan ir es porque está herido, y debería de estar descansando ahora... y yo no debería de estar aquí —se rio.— Puedo traerle algo de comer si quiere, o puedo ir a buscar a la enfermera —dijo esperando su respuesta.

 

—No sé si te permitan meter comida aquí, quizás sería mejor traer a la enfermera, así me dejan ir a casa y puedo descansar un rato, ¿podrías traerla por mí entonces? —desde ese día sentía que estaría muy agradecido con su alumno.

 

—Claro —sonrió.— Ahora vuelvo.

 

Se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación en busca de la enfermera. Tardó unos minutos en encontrarla, al parecer tenía algunos problemas y no estaban sus compañeras, así que le dijo a Satoshi que debían esperar, que en un momento iba con ellos.

 

Volvió a la enfermería.

 

—Malas noticias, Sakurazawa-san —dijo sentándose en la silla de nuevo— la enfermera está un tanto ocupada, así que tendrá que esperar un poco más. Pero, mire —sacó dos paquetes de cereal en barra— las metí de contrabando —rio un poco.— Puede comerlas mientras para aguantar el hambre, además que son muy saludables —le sonrió.

 

Sakura primero hizo una mueca de horror al pensar que tendría que seguir en la enfermería por un buen rato más. No se sentía nada bien y tenía ganas de beber hasta perderse y dormir hasta el siguiente día por lo cual quería ir pronto a casa; pero se rio cuando Satoshi le dio las barras de cereal.

 

—Gracias —le dijo tomando las barras y abriendo una enseguida.— Te compartiré un poco —le comentó al chico mientras le acercaba la barra a la boca para que la mordiera.

 

Satoshi sonrió ante ese acto. Abrió la boca y le dio una pequeña mordida a la barra, como si fuera un niño pequeño que recibe una probada de helado de un adulto.

 

—Gracias —dijo cuando terminó de comerse el pedazo.— Ahora coma usted —tomó su mano donde tenía la barra de cereal y la llevó hasta su boca para que la mordiera.

 

Sakura se rio, por un momento recordó que con Haru solían darse de comer en la universidad detrás de los salones de finanzas, compartían el sándwich y la soda.

 

—Está bien, la comeré yo —dijo terminando de quitarle toda la envoltura a la barra para continuar degustándola.— ¡Diablos! tengo que aplicar el examen lo más pronto posible y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada —dijo pensativo.

 

—No se preocupe, Sakurazawa-san, ya verá que para mañana estará bien —le sonrió— o si no le da tiempo puede inventar que nos puso el examen y darnos los puntos nada más, así de fácil —bromeó.— Aunque el director debería entenderlo, todavía que se lastima ayudándole le presiona con el trabajo —hizo un gesto de desagrado.— Se hubiese subido él a la escalera —rio bajito.

 

Satoshi le divertía mucho. Desde aquel día en el departamento parecía que podían hablar por horas sin aburrirse.

 

—¡Si te escucha te echa! Sshh —abrió la otra barra y comenzó a devorarla— pero mala idea la de regalar calificación, al menos deberían darme algo a cambio —bromeó riéndose y al hacerlo le dolió la cabeza y soltó un "¡auch!"

 

—¡Eso le pasa por no ser solidario! —dijo el alumno intentando no reírse.— ¡Y el director no me echaría porque yo soy solidario! —rio por el poco sentido que tenía lo que dijo.— Pero ya que lo menciona ¿qué le gustaría tener a cambio de una calificación? —le preguntó en broma, obviamente no le daría algo a cambio de sus puntos.

 

Sakura pensó algo muy perverso, que le provocó una carcajada pero no lo dijo.

 

—Bueno veamos... quizás alguno de tus compañeros podría regalarme esa película interesante que vi en un catálogo, y Sato-chan no sé... ¿otra salida juntos? —contestó con una sonrisa reclinándose en la cabecera de la cama.

 

Satoshi sonrió.

 

—¡Seguro la película "interesante" que quiere es una porno! —rio animado.— ¿Qué pensaría el director si sabe lo que nos pide a cambio? —negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de decepción.— Bueno, de todas formas sólo estaba bromeando, aunque... lo de salir juntos de nuevo no estaría mal —le sonrió complacido.

 

Sakura se rio, era verdad, si el director escuchara eso lo despedía.

 

—Bueno, bueno ¡pero es una broma! no vaya a ser que tengan cámaras de seguridad en la enfermería y ahora todos sepan que regalo calificación. Mejor me pasaré el fin de semana planeando los exámenes así que no te salvarás de hacerlo Sato-chan.

 

—No creo que sean tan extremos como para tener cámaras de seguridad aquí... ¿o sí? —miró a su alrededor y se rio.— Será el primer examen del ciclo, confío en que usted haya sido un buen profesor porque, bueno, cuando los alumnos salen mal en los exámenes regularmente es culpa del profesor —rio.— Y... —dijo más serio— ¿qué le parece si después de los exámenes salimos de nuevo? —dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro al final de la frase.

 

—¡Claro que no es culpa de los pobres profesores! Si reprueba un alumno es porque se la vive pensando en sexo en clase en vez de poner atención a lo que digo —respondió entre risas. Luego escuchó la invitación de Satoshi, se preguntó si acaso luego de que le contara su pasado Satoshi sintiera que él tenía el poder de cambiar a Sakura, sanarle las heridas y hacerle creer en el amor de nuevo. Sakura debía dejarle claro que podían salir todas las veces que quisieran pero que no esperara que terminaran siendo novios o alguna tontería así, no estaba ya para eso.

 

—Claro, podríamos salir para relajarnos —dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Satoshi sonrió aún más. De verdad quería salir una vez más con Sakura.

 

—Bien, pero ya sabe, nada de cigarro conmigo... espero pueda aguantar un día más sin él —rio— pero puede beber, no se preocupe.

 

Tampoco era que quisiera que Sakura dejara todos sus vicios cuando saliera con él, podía soportar que bebiera pero que fumara no, esperaba que Sakura le comprendiera.

 

Sakura asintió.

 

—Fumaré antes de eso todo lo que pueda —dijo en broma. Entonces ingresó la enfermera quien saludó a ambos.

 

—Voy a revisarlo Sakura-sensei —le dijo al profesor.

 

—Adelante, linda —contestó esperanzado en que ya le dieran de alta, la camilla era muy incómoda y odiaba la enfermería

 

Cuando la enfermera se acercó para revisarlo, Satoshi se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado para no estorbar.

 

Observó en silencio hasta que la enfermera terminó.

 

—Muy bien profesor, tiene un poco de fiebre pero con un baño le bajará, tome las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y no se toque la herida. El director dice que si el lunes no puede presentarse a aplicar el examen no se preocupe —le dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

 

—No, estaré perfecto para el lunes, gracias —le sonrió a la mujer quien amablemente se ofreció a ponerle los zapatos.

 

—Gracias por venir Satoshi —dijo mirando al alumno cuando la enfermera termino su labor y se concentró en acomodar unas cosas de la enfermería

 

—De nada —se acercó a Sakura— me alegra que ya esté mejor —le sonrió y le acomodó un poco la camisa.— Espero que descanse y regrese en perfectas condiciones —sonrió una vez más.— Y no se esfuerce mucho con el examen, ya sabe igual lo que tendrá a cambio —dijo bajito para que la enfermera no escuchara y luego rio fuerte.

 

Sakura sonrió y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

 

—Lo recordaré —dijo para luego despedirse de la enfermera.

 

Una vez fuera de la enfermería y sintiéndose aun ligeramente mareado, con dolor de cabeza y cansancio se despidió de Satoshi.

 

—Gracias por todo, Sato-chan... ¡estudia este fin de semana!

 

—¡Nos vemos, Sakurazawa-san! ¡Cuídese! —dijo mientras Sakura se alejaba.

 

Le vio alejarse hasta que se perdió de su vista. Suspiró y caminó lentamente en dirección a los dormitorios, quizás descansaría un rato y después vagaría por las instalaciones de la universidad. Tenía, como pocas veces, ganas de pensar sobre cómo se sentía...


End file.
